L'Or Rouge
by Keurjani
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Mais une autre a commencé. Celle de l'Or Rouge. Et Harry, chef des vampires du Royaume Uni, devra faire face à un ennemi qui n'est pas si inconnu que ça... mais toujours bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue est Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Prologue**

_Il était quatorze heures, quand tout commença. Les armées de Voldemort avaient envahi la place, pensant les encercler. Mais c'était sans compter sur les forces de Dumbledore, qui transplanaient._

_Dommage qu'il faille qu'une ville, ou plutôt une petite bourgade dans le cas de Pré-au-Lard, soit la scène de l'affrontement final. Théâtre d'une coucherie, un massacre, pour être plus précis. Il y aurait du sang, des larmes, de la sueur, des blessés et des morts. C'était la guerre, encore et toujours. Des Aurors arrivaient de partout, grossissant la masse des partisans du bien. Sorciers, Aurors, professeurs, élèves, membres de l'Ordre mais aussi des vampires, ceux du clan du Royaume-Uni, qui étaient maintenant les alliés d'Harry. De leurs côtés, les loups-garous, les géants et les mangemorts étaient en nombre eux aussi. Il suffît que Voldemort apparaisse enfin pour que les hostilités commencent. Un Voldemort dans toute sa prestance, un Volemort à l'apparence humaine et auréolé d'un pouvoir malsain. Face à un gamin de dix-sept ans, mais qui voulait sérieusement sa défaite, au point d'y laisser la vie. On le lisait dans ses yeux brillants, si brillants qu'ils étaient difficiles à regarder. Un regard de pure rage, de pure haine, un regard qui réclamait la vie. Sa vie. Ou plutôt, sa mort. _

_Les deux armées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, hurlant, et bientôt, les sortilèges fusèrent de part et d'autre, les attaques aussi, et la magie crépitait. Le héros du monde des sorciers se frayait un chemin parmi les mangemorts à grand renfort de sortilèges, et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son pire ennemi au centre du carnage, et bientôt le dôme qui manifestait de l'usage de leurs deux baguettes apparut, comme une arène spécialement conçue pour eux deux._

_Les deux ennemis se défiaient du regard, les armées du Bien et du Mal se battaient autour d'eux depuis des heures, quand l'éclipse avait commencé, plongeant le monde dans l'obscurité._

_Ils étaient protégés par une espèce de cloche magique, d'un blanc pur, les isolant pour qu'ils se combattent, à main nue jusqu'ici, chacun attendant le bon moment pour envoyer son sortilège._

_C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour attaquer Voldemort. Se concentrant, il sentit la Magie pulser en lui violemment._

_-Hé, Voldy !_

_C'était donné, Voldemort avait un sort tout prêt, et il l'envoya directement vers son ennemi, un rayon vert, chargé de toute sa puissance, qu'Harry contra par un rayon d'un bleu obscur, qui engloutit le vert pour créer une boule d'énergie._

_Un sort qu'il avait créé pendant des mois, juste pour aujourd'hui. Un sort qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé, qui n'avait que peu de chances de réussir mais qui pouvait tout aussi bien avoir des effets secondaires inconnus. Mais tant pis. Il devait mourir._

_Quand la lumière revint, tout était fini._

_Le dôme avait disparu, et Harry était debout, seul. Il regardait le vide. Tomba en arrière, inconscient._

_Nulle trace de Voldemort._

_C'était la Bataille des Trois Lunes._

_Celle qui signait la fin de la terreur et le début d'une nouvelle ère. Mais à quel prix ?_

_(_Archives du clan du Royaume Uni ; pénultième année du règne de Leian Astaroth. Par B. Zabini).


	2. Chapitre 1 : Welcome to New UK

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en, Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 1: Welcome in the new United Kingdom**

-40 gallions, ni plus, ni moins.

-QUOI ? 40 GALLIONS ?!

-Ecoutes, soit tu payes cash, soit tu pars. Auquel cas, je peux déjà deviner ton avenir : tu vas avoir soif, avoir faim, des hallucinations, des tremblements, des envies incontrôlables, des pulsions et…

-Ok. Ok. 40 gallions.

Il sortit les pièces d'or qu'il posa rageusement sur la table. Le vendeur eut un sourire étincelant, et les pièces disparurent en un clin d'œil, alors qu'il tendait au jeune comme un flacon teinté de bleu. Sans un mot, le client prit le flacon, le fourra dans sa poche, et sortit de la pièce, peu content d'avoir payé si cher. Le vendeur, lui, s'inclina dans le vide.

-Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous monsieur, au plaisir de vous revoir.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

-Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Attendez !!

La jeune fille rattrapa l'homme brun, le si célèbre Harry Potter, le Golden Boy, qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Essoufflée, elle leva la tête vers lui, et le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts.

-Oui miss Thomas, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je… Le professeur Longdubat vous demande de l'aider, il a quelques ennuis avec une Fleur de Chimère, elle a éclos et dévaste les serres, et…

Le Survivant la regardait, son débit de parole l'impressionnerait toujours. Plus de huit mots à la seconde, il se demandait bien comment c'était possible. Cependant, il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, s'éloignant en un mouvement de cape gracieux malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de courir. Il traversa rapidement le château, et le parc, trouvant rapidement les serres, où un hurlement familier lui vrilla les tympans. Sortant sa fidèle baguette, il entra dans la serre numéro 4 et vit le désastre. La Fleur de Chimère, après avoir brisé les parois vitrifiées des serres, s'en prenait au professeur de botanique, ses longues feuilles enserrant le corps de l'homme qui se débattait, sa baguette gisant au sol, parmi la terre, les plantes écrasées et les bris de verre.

-Bordel Neville !

Harry se précipita sur la plante monstrueuse et lança un sortilège de découpe entre la base des sépales et la tige. C'était, évidemment, la pire chose à faire. Surtout lorsqu'il vit la fleur se recroqueviller et changer de forme. Neville tomba au sol en un cri, mais se débarrassa bien vite des feuilles géantes pour se relever et contempler l'espèce de créature. Au moins maintenant, ils étaient fixés sur cette plante ! La Fleur de Chimère était un spécimen arrivé deux mis auparavant à Poudlard, venu du Ministère de la Magie, avec une requête spéciale au savait Longdubat, prix international du Progrès Magique Naturel, lui demandant de l'étudier. Durant ces deux mois, la ravissante pousse de dix centimètres s'était développée jusqu'à donner un végétal de trois mètres de haut, aux pétales bleus nuit, aux sépales blanches et au cœur rouge, le pistil pourpre, avec des feuilles de plus d'un mètre d'envergure et à la tige de douze centimètres de diamètre. Spécimen qui, sous les yeux médusés des deux sorciers, rassemblait ses pétales et sépales, formant une espèce d'entité compacte que le pollen rouge renforçait, liant le tout. En deux secondes qui parurent être deux longues minutes, une gigantesque boule bleue et blanche, aux zébrures rouges, élevée dans l'air, apparut. Et dont la seule volonté, apparemment, était de détruire tout, y compris eux, quand une liane pourpre se précipita sur eux.

Neville et Harry eurent deux réactions très différentes. Le Golden Boy lança un sort un peu compliqué d'emprisonnement par filet, alors que Neville, lui, jetait un sortilège spécifique à la botanique, un sortilège d'anti-filtration de l'air, ce qui immobilisa immédiatement la Fleur de Chimère, et la fit se dessécher instantanément. Il fallut bien dix minutes pour que la créature soit totalement hors d'état de nuire ou même de faire quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

-Bon sang Neville ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mise à part ?!

-Je ne savais pas si elle avait un développement eucaryote ou procaryote, alors j'ai préféré la laisser ici pour l'observer ! Au moins, voilà une plante de plus à renvoyer au Département de Création Magique !

-Eux et leurs foutues expériences ! _Reparo !_

Le verre reprit sa place, les pots détruits et éparpillés aussi. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry enleva la terre qui était sur son jean et sourit à Neville, qui avait les cheveux épars, parsemés de branchettes, de feuilles et de terre.

-Bon, décrasses toi un peu, ou les élèves vont prendre peur, encore une fois ! Déjà, le bruit a du faire courir de formidables rumeurs et la jeune miss Thomas, qui m'a prévenu, n'aura pas manqué d'en parler autour d'elle. Tu t'en occupes ?

Il désigna le vague tas bleu, pourpre et blanc desséché au sol, et le botaniste hocha la tête. Le célèbre porteur de cicatrice sourit un peu plus et sortit des serres. Il fallait qu'il parle à Albus de ses idées dangereuses, cela devenait urgent, surtout depuis que Poudlard recevait des spécimens expérimentaux du Ministère.

-xoxoxoxoxoxox-

-Albus ! C'est la cinquième ! Après les Bois de Sylve, les Plants d'Ectho, les Baies d'Astreinte et les Lianes de Spica, la Fleur de Chimère ! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous en les envoyant ici ?! Ces maudits Organismes Magiquement Modifiés (O.M.M.) ont failli tuer Neville et certains élèves !

-Harry, où faudrait-ils qu'ils aillent, si ce n'est à Poudlard ?

-J'en sais rien, autre part ! Il y a bien assez d'endroits dans le monde magique qui ont besoin de cataclysmes dus au progrès de la recherche magique !

-Harry, mon garçon, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-N'empêche, c'est sur mon dos que tout retombe, alors que vous et le Ministère êtes bien à l'abri dans vos bureaux de Londres !

Dumbledore le regarda, ses yeux bleus pétillants toujours cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air plus directorial que jamais alors que le décor avait changé. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, Harry serra les poings et partit, utilisant pour cela la cheminée du Ministre de la Magie.

_Albus, avec tout mon respect, je me demande si vous ne vous êtes pas fourvoyé en vous lançant dans ce projet._

Revenu à Poudlard, dans son bureau, Harry ne jeta pas un regard aux papiers qui s'amoncelaient et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Pour lui, pas de chant de phœnix accueillant, ni de joyeuse interruption, juste la chaleur du feu ronronnant dans l'âtre, et des papiers administratifs. Ah, on était loin du bureau directorial de Dumbledore ! Maintenant que Harry était le directeur de Poudlard, les objets étranges avaient disparu, laissant place à un seul objet qualifiable d'insolite, un beau coffret en bois bleu –ou rendu bleu par son contenu- qui était sur une petite estrade derrière le bureau ; les livres aussi avaient changé, mais peu de gens s'y intéressaient.

+ Potter, arrête de déprimer ! On entend tes pensées à un kilomètre ! +

+ La ferme Zabini ! Occupe-toi de tes cours !+

+Arrête de penser aussi fort ! Bon sang, on sait que t'es à cran en ce moment, mais épargne nous !+

Harry grommela mais ferma son esprit pour ne plus entendre la pensée moqueuse de Zabini. Il se leva et s'attela à la lecture de toute cette paperasse. Maintenant ou plus tard, c'était pareil, il n'avait que ça à faire.

Trois heures passèrent, avant que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard n'émerge de ses papiers. Des questions de subventions, de manifestations, idées plus ou moins farfelues, rappels de notifications magiques quant aux responsabilités diverses de la fonction de directeur de l'une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, des lettres diverses du Ministère… Heureusement pour lui, Harry gérait facilement ce genre de choses.

Car il avait beaucoup de préoccupations plus importantes que l'organisation ou non d'un bal pour la Saint Nicolas -ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver !- ou bien la liste des dépenses en salaires des elfes de maison. Dans la solitude presque nue de son bureau, Harry gérait non pas une simple école, mais deux mondes.

Celui des sorciers, naturellement. Du moins à l'intérieur des murs.

Et celui des vampires. Toujours à l'intérieur des murs, même si son autorité en la matière s'étendait sur tout le pays.

Car oui, Harry Potter était un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel : il était un des cinq _Nocti Master_ du monde des vampires. Et malheureusement, les cinq ne s'entendaient pas tous. Surtout celui d'Europe de l'Est, qui avait comme un problème particulièrement dur à oublier avec lui, le Master de ce bastion imprenable, tant côté moldu que côté sorcier, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas plus que par son titre. Et gérer la communauté vampirique était bien plus difficile que de gérer celle du Poudlard sorcier. Et surtout, cela pouvait avoir des conséquences bien plus graves que ce que pouvaient imaginer ces incapables du Département des Races Magiques – en même temps, avec Percy Weasley comme directeur de département, la situation avait du mal à avancer de ce côté.

Repoussant les papiers restants, Harry Potter se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la nuit profonde et sur la forêt interdite, avant de marmonner quelque chose.

-_Mihi est nocta_. (1)

Les cheveux d'Harry s'allongèrent, battant ses épaules, sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch s'affina, sa peau hâlée pâlit et sa robe de sorcier disparut au profit d'une tunique noire et moulante et d'une cape aux attaches d'argent de la couleur même de la nuit. Harry ne semblait plus avoir vingt-deux ans, mais dix-sept, car c'était son âge quand il avait été vampirisé, de sa propre volonté, pour obtenir ce qu'il croyait être un avantage dans la guerre qui ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas terminée, même si les combats ne faisaient plus rage et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie du mage noir. D'un claquement de doigts, Harry alluma des bougies dans son bureau puis sauta par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre pour atterrir souplement en bas. Il fut rejoint assez vite par un autre jeune homme de dix-sept ans, au teint tout aussi pâle que lui, malgré son type méridional, aux yeux violets et à la voix grave et sensuelle.

-Où va-t-on ce soir, Master ?

-Dans les Highlands, Blaise. Plus précisément dans le territoire des McKenzie.

-Il nous faut d'autres vampires, ou nous y allons seuls ?

-Simple visite de courtoisie, nous n'avons qu'à y aller tous les deux.

-Ok ! Allons-y !

Les deux vampires sourirent et leurs capes se changèrent en de vastes ailes noires.

Dans la nuit, personne ne pouvait les distinguer, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait, comme aujourd'hui, d'une nuit sans lune.

-xoxoxoxoxoxox-

La demeure d'Everard McKenzie, quatrième du nom, était plus sinistre qu'attirante et somptueuse. En fait, elle avait même tout d'une maison hantée de film moldu, avec son portail noir en fer forgé, son allée en pavés de pierre grise, sans fleurs ni verdure, et la bâtisse elle-même inspirait plus la peur qu'autre chose. Bâtie pour résister aux intempéries et aux âpres conditions météorologiques des Highlands, elle était tout en pierre taillée, avec deux niveaux aux petites fenêtres, avec une cheminée condamnée et une absence totale de décorations, qu'elles quelles soient. Pour entrer, il fallait frapper à la lourde porte de bois avec les anneaux de bronze prévus à cet effet.

Harry et Blaise n'eurent pas à le faire : la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et ils furent conduits à travers la maison jusqu'au bureau de Lord McKenzie, même s'ils n'étaient pas attendus. On ne fait jamais attendre un vampire, ni le célèbre Harry Potter, alors forcément, si les deux étaient réunis, tout devait aller très vite ! Everard McKenzie se leva pour les accueillir, s'inclinant.

C'était une scène un peu étrange que de voir un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, à la carrure de rugbymen, s'incliner devant deux frêles élèves de dix-sept ans qui auraient été bien en mal, du moins en apparence, de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

-Master. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Everard. J'ai entendu parler d'une sale affaire, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à la résoudre.

McKenzie fronça les sourcils alors que Blaise avançait subrepticement, sur l'espace entre le Master et le Lord.

-En quoi pourrais-je vous aider, Master ?

Les yeux émeraude surnaturels d'Harry se plissèrent, et les bougies de la pièce vacillèrent.

-Il y a eu six meurtres sur tes terres, Everard. Six morts « douteuses ». Des corps exsangues. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas enfreint les Lois, cela m'éviterait d'avoir à vous donner la mort.

Une voix mielleuse, doucereuse, douce mais plus tranchante que le fil d'une lame, et Harry n'avait plus rien à voir avec un frêle adolescent fragile. L'homme blêmit.

-Je n'ai pas enfreint la Quatrième Loi, Master ! Jamais !

-Bien ! Alors as-tu une explication à me fournir ? Et de quoi boire, par la même occasion !

Everard appela un elfe et demanda des boissons, avant d'inviter Harry à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, lui-même s'asseyant en face. Blaise, lui, préféra rester debout derrière Harry et réceptionna les boissons à son intention et à celle du Survivant, qu'il fit tourner un instant, l'inspectant magiquement, avant de la tendre à Harry, se voyant remercié d'un sourire. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

Il ne fallait pas croire que Blaise Zabini, lord, et même riche lord, s'abaissait à jouer les serviteurs. La famille de Blaise était une famille vampire, ce qui était rare, et avait une place spéciale dans la hiérarchie vampirique. Les Zabini étaient la garde personnelle du _Nocti master_ du Royaume-Uni, ainsi que des membres actifs du réseau d'espions de ce clan. Si Harry avait besoin d'un bras droit, le brun vampire était tout désigné pour cette tâche, tout comme pour celle de garde du corps. Et Everard le savait.

Leur hôte déglutit. Un lord ne doit pas perdre la face, devant personne, jamais, mais les mains de Lord McKenzie tremblaient.

-Deux des corps ont été retrouvés, abandonnés au cimetière, supposément morts de froid. Deux autres ont été déposés sur mes terres. Et les deux derniers flottaient à la surface de la mare voisine. Mais les marques de morsure ne sont pas les nôtres : elles ne sont pas au bon endroit, ni de la bonne couleur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La peau a verdi autour des incisions. Et le sang entier a été vidé, il n'y a pas une goutte de liquide dans ces corps. De plus, il y a eu une sélection particulière, ils étaient tous du même groupe sanguin.

-C'est tout ce que tu as comme informations ?

-Non… tous les six étaient des immigrés moldus d'origine slave.

Un regard lourd de sens accompagnait ces quelques mots, surtout les derniers. Harry eut un sourire, discutant par la pensée avec Blaise sans permettre à Everard de l'entendre.

+ Blaise. +

+ Je sais. Je vais m'y mettre dès notre retour. +

+ Il ne faut pas qu'un autre Master ne joue sur le Royaume. J'ai déjà assez à faire !! +

+ Pas d'inquiétude Harry, je suis sur le coup ! +

Master Harry inspira et se leva, n'ayant pas touché au verre de vin chaud qui lui avait été servi. Blaise non plus, et il se rapprocha du Seigneur vampirique.

-Soit. Everard, inutile de vous dire que les moldus ne doivent rien soupçonner. Néanmoins un Chasseur sera sur vos terres jusqu'à ce que je puisse établir de manière certaine que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Au revoir, Everard.

-Au revoir, Master.

Harry et Blaise rentrèrent vite au château. La journée avait été pénible et la nuit, contrariante. Mais dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien n'était parfaitement simple, ni parfaitement bien. C'était même souvent le contraire.

Et en allant se coucher, Harry, sous sa forme adulte, avec ses cheveux courts, sa carrure d'athlète et sa peau basanée ou presque, Harry donc, maudit une fois de plus ce satané Voldemort qui avait détraqué sa vie depuis ses un an.

Qui l'avait poussé aux pires extrémités. Et qui, par son absence, lui pourrissait toujours la vie.

XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX

1 : La nuit est mienne.


	3. Chapitre 2: Newbies at Harry

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 1: Newbies at Harry's home  
**

Un nouvel hibou s'envola par la fenêtre. C'était le huitième depuis le lever du soleil. Et un autre entra dans le bureau directorial, agaçant Harry qui espérait à chaque nouveau hibou qu'il soit le dernier. Il détacha l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait non pas d'une demande d'interview d'un quelconque tabloïd sorcier, ni une lettre « importante » du Ministère de la Magie. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de presse de « La Gazeta del Brujo », la Gazette du Sorcier espagnole, et une autre du « Monde hors des Soleils Levants », l'équivalant chinois de ce même journal.

Le directeur le plus jeune de Poudlard parcourut l'extrait espagnol en fronçant les sourcils et usa d'un sortilège de traduction instantanée pour l'autre. Ce qu'il lut ne lui plut pas du tout.

_« L'Occident couleur de sang »_

_Chang Zedong, en place au Royaume-Uni, est l'interlocuteur privilégié de notre Etat face à cet Occident magique._

_Sa fille, Chang Cho, qui travaille au Département Magique des Enquêtes Mystiques de leur ministère magique, nous a rapporté la nouvelle des meurtres des Highlands, qui n'ont toujours pas été élucidés, visant toujours des moldus immigrants en Angleterre. _

_Est-ce une manière des Occidentaux de refuser l'hospitalité magique ou non magique ? Un avertissement aux communautés des autres pays ?_

_(voir suite en page 4)_

Harry froissa le papier. Il avait horreur de ces soi-disant journalistes d'investigation qui fouinaient. D'autant que le ton de l'extrait était minutieusement choisi pour aviver cette tension Orient-Occident. Après tout, si les pays n'étaient plus en guerre pour les moldus, ce n'était plus le cas chez les sorciers : une dissension entre Chang Zedong, ambassadeur sorcier chinois, avec la politique de actuelle de Dumbledore avait déclenché une 'guerre sourde' : piques, faits divers, tout était sujet à des attaques politiques entre Britanniques et Chinois. D'autant que l'école de sorcellerie chinoise se vantait de n'être constituée que de Chinois.

L'article espagnol était plus vague, et traitait surtout du fait que les meurtres étaient bizarres, même pour la magie, et faisaient écho à des évènements similaires en Espagne. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry hésitait entre être furieux ou juste étonné. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cela ? Dans quel but ? Il était bien évident que le but n'était pas simplement de lui faire savoir que les autres communautés sorcières s'intéressaient à ces meurtres – comme tout bon directeur se devait de le faire, Harry recevait la Gazette du Sorcier en plusieurs langues, Français, Espagnol, Américain, Allemand et Latin (pour l'école spécifique d'Autriche, celle des surdoués magiques). Mais là, il ne voyait pas trop quelle raison pourrait se trouver derrière ces deux coupures de presse. Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Fumseck se perchait avant et soupira. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve aussi un familier, car Fumseck, qui était un Phoenix de Feu, ne pouvait supporter la proximité avec une créature de la nuit. De fait, depuis sa transformation, Harry et lui s'étaient évités et l'oiseau avait suivi son sorcier fournisseur en bonbons au citron (les phœnix n'ont pas de maître, vu qu'ils sont magiques et éternels, ils n'ont que des compagnons temporaires). Cependant, il informait Harry des décisions du Ministre par les réseaux magiques de communications spécifiques aux créatures. En effet, Harry n'avait pas totalement confiance en Albus avec cette histoire d'organismes magiquement modifiés, et Fumseck non plus. Quelle était cette expression moldue déjà ? « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore. » ? Ou l'inverse ? Bref Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment traiter Dumbledore, et oscillait entre 'ami' et 'ennemi'.

Une petite mélodie le sortit de ses pensées, et aussitôt après la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une petit rouquine aux yeux noisette, en robe de sorcier aux insignes de Serdaigle.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Weasley ?

-Monsieur le directeur il… il y a un problème.

Harry garda pour lui son soupir et se dit que décidément on ne venait jamais le voir pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

La jeune fille hésitait, les yeux baissés, se tordait les mains. Et pourtant, elle devrait être plus à l'aise, elle connaissait Harry très bien.

-C'est… c'est Noah. ..

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Harry s'était déjà levé et il traversa rapidement le château pour voir les nouveaux problèmes causés par Noah. Noah Finnley, en quatrième année à Serpentard, et qui était à lui seul plus bagarreur qu'une bande de gryffondors remontés contre Severus Snape. D'ailleurs, cet élève semblait aimer se retrouver en punition, vu qu'il n'avait de cesse de provoquer des conflits avec les élèves de sa propre maison. La petite Coralie Weasley l'amena jusqu'à un attroupement, devant la salle des potions. Noah était retenu par Blaise e Seamus, qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie, retenait Adelyne Parkinson. Les deux se lançaient des regards furieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ah ! Monsieur le directeur ! Mr Finnley a encore fait des siennes !

-Vraiment ? Voyons ça… Que s'est-il passé miss Parkinson ?

-En fait, on faisait une potion Tue-Loup avec le professeur Zabini et nous avons eu un léger… différent.

-Espèce de harpie ! Tu vas voir qui a besoin d'une potion pour ne pas ressembler à un bouledogue comme sa mère !

Harry se retint de rire, la réplique du jeune homme était aussi stupide que véridique.

-Eh bien, puisque ce n'est qu'un simple « léger différent », je ne vais que vous ôter « légèrement » 50 points à Serpentard et vous infliger une « légère » punition avec le professeur Zabini ! Quant à vous miss Parkinson, tâchez d'être plus inventive la prochaine fois !

Le Golden Boy lança un regard appuyé à Blaise qui hocha la tête. Il savait déjà comment punir ces deux là, après tout, il n'avait pas la partialité de Snape.

-Monsieur Finnley, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, et, quand il fut arrivé devant la gargouille, il murmura le mot de passe. Très vite le Serpentard le suivit et Harry l'invita à s'asseoir tandis que lui-même s'installait.

-Noah. C'est la cinquième fois.

-…

-Noah. Regarde-moi. Maintenant.

L'élève releva les yeux et exposa ses yeux transparents face au regard plus que perçant du directeur.

-Deux mois, et je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu es un Mentis, donc tu DOIS te contrôler.

-J'entend tout professeur ! Chaque pensée ! Sauf les vôtres et celles du professeur Zabini.

-C'est normal. Mais si jamais tu recommences, Noah, je bloquerai toutes tes capacités, car c'est à moi de décider **si** tu es apte à entrer dans la communauté vampirique.

Les yeux de Noah s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa nature magique, d'autant que les Mentis étaient assez rares et peu aimés par les autres sorciers. C'étaient un peu les Juifs de la magie, des sans-communautés obligés d'en intégrer une autre pour être à l'abri des simples sorciers. Harry ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, mais il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Il attendit donc patiemment que Noah réponde à son ordre.

-Oui… oui master.

-Bien. Deux mois d'essai encore. Et je te surveillerai.

Noah lui lança un regard courroucé et se leva, sortant sans un mot. Harry sourit quand il fut parti. Il risquait beaucoup en intégrant un Mentis et sa famille dans son clan, mais il avait besoin de ce genre de personnes pour gérer le Royaume-Uni, ses entrées et ses sorties.

Son visage se ferma et il soupira en voyant que pendant don absence, rien n'avait changé : il était toujours seul dans son bureau. Un hibou hulula et s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Et c'est reparti…

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

-C'est de la première qualité, mis au frais hier, sans oxydants ni conservateurs, au naturel.

-Du Nord. Pur produit du Nord.

-Pas de transit ? Ni de gel ?

-Non, tout est arrivé en direct.

-50 Gallions, ça ira ?

-Tout juste. Voici vos six litres.

Le client prit son achat et repartit, la bourse bien plus légère qu'en entrant. Le vendeur sourit et ferma la boutique derrière lui. La journée avait été fructueuse, surtout qu'il avait le monopole dans la région. Enfilant une veste, il sortit par derrière. Trois gaillards l'attendaient et d'un même mouvement ils partirent à travers le dédale des rues.

+ Combien aujourd'hui ? +

+De quoi ? Clients ou Gallions ? +

+ Douze clients, 600 Gallions. Une bonne journée. +

+ Oui. Tu as la moitié pour les Fonds ?+

+ Bien sûr. Allons à la banque. +

Les quatre n'avaient jamais échangé de parole mais tous se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la rue principale pour y déposer 300 Gallions.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

+Potter ! Debout ! La nuit est tombée ! +

+ Ta gueule Zabini , tu me saoules dès le réveil… !+

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sans avoir terminé de lire et répondre au courrier de Poudlard. Ce devait faire six heures qu'il dormait. S'étirant, le fier et beau Harry Potter de vingt-deux ans, dont le corps d'athlète viril faisait presque constamment la une de Sorcière Hebdo, se changea en son frêle corps de ses dix-sept ans, bien moins musclé mais beaucoup plus ambigu. Ses vêtements devinrent une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, chaussures adéquates, et sa grande cape. Sautant par la fenêtre, il atterrit aux côtés de Blaise qui l'attendait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh c'est bon Blaise, la ferme !

-J'y crois pas, le grand _Nocti Master_ du Royaume Uni, incapable de se lever à l'heure !

-Blaise… !

-Allez, réveille-toi bien Master ! On a du boulot ce soir.

-Shit ! C'est vrai ! Combien à vérifier ?

-Douze. C'est beaucoup pour une nuit, mais ils se sont changés totalement hier, donc il faut les mettre sous contrôle du clan.

Harry soupira. Il avait oublié ça. Fatigué encore par son sommeil prolongé, il claqua des doigts et un attelage fantomatique apparut. C'était un fiacre de deux siècles, presque réel mais pas en totalité, et il y grimpa. Les chevaux, des pégases noirs, savaient où aller.

-Alors Zabini, tu viens faire le tour du Royaume ?

-En si bonne compagnie, master ? Sans hésiter !

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

-Quel âge avais-tu, petite ?

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, impressionnée par l'aura du Master.

-Dix ans, Master. Je devais en avoir onze le lendemain mais…

La voix tremblante était plus parlante que les mots : trop jeune, elle n'avait pas choisi, et subissait avec peu d'espoir. Pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour en savoir plus.

-Zabini, occupez-vous d'elle.

Blaise eut un regard désolé, et souleva la petite fille dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais c'était son travail de bras droit. Un regard tendre de sa part, hypnotisant pour la mettre en confiance, et il posa ses lèvres glacées sur celles encore tièdes de la petite fille qui, surprise, ouvrit la bouche, et le vampire aspira son âme. Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun bruit, la petite pâlit, puis ses veines devinrent plus bleues que jamais, et sa tête partit en arrière, ressemblant à une poupée de chiffon. En quelques secondes, c'était fini, elle gisait dans ses bras, sans vie naturelle ou magique pour l'animer, et le jeune homme déposa le corps glacé et trop léger sur le lit. Puis lui-même ouvrit la bouche et l'âme de la petite en sortit filaments argentés. Harry fit un signe de croix et l'âme s'envola, disparaissant en un scintillement.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop jeune. On doit avoir le choix.

C'était la huitième semi-créature dont l'âme s'envolait, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à voir.

Les deux vampires laissèrent les parents éplorés et se dirigèrent en fiacre vers une ville au nord, Aberdeen, où les attendait le dernier 'candidat vampire'. Assis tous les deux dans le petit fiacre, Harry avait posé la tête sur les genoux de Blaise pour se reposer. C'était Blaise qui s'occupait de libérer les âmes, mais c'était surtout lui qui utilisait le plus de pouvoir pour apposer la marque et brider les pouvoirs. Pouvoirs qui venaient ensuite enrichir les siens, certes, mais il n'aimait pas trop faire ça, et il l'avait déjà fait trois fois ce soir.  
Blaise sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du Golden Boy éternellement jeune.

-Harry, ne t'endors pas.

-Mmh…

-Sérieusement, Master. Nous y seront dans cinq minutes, j'ai pas le temps de te réveiller.

-Fait chier…

-Quel langage fleuri pour un Maître ! J'en suis ébloui !

Le survivant mort-vivant ne répondit pas, se contentant de mordiller la cuisse de Blaise pour l'embâter. Harry avait beau avoir un poste haut placé, illusionner le monde avec une apparence qui _aurait du_ être la sienne et gérer deux 'mondes', il n'en demeurait pas moins un gamin de 17 ans.  
Un des pégases hennit et Harry se releva, redressa le col de sa chemise et tous deux sortirent du fiacre devant une belle maison à la moldue, avec ses décorations de Noël oubliées autour. Seule une brume noire entourant le lieu indiquait qu'il s'y passait quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel. Les deux vampires frappèrent à la porte et une jeune femme leur ouvrit.

-Vous… Vous êtes là pour Loan ?

-En effet. Pouvons-nous entrer ? Ce ne sera pas long.

-Bien sûr ! Venez-lui en aide, je vous en prie !

La femme les conduisit à une chambre d'adolescent où un jeune homme était assis dans un coin, pâle et mince.

-Loan ? Ils sont là pour toi.

Harry approcha le garçon et posa la main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder avec ses yeux verts foncés ternes.

-Dis-moi Loan, quel âge as-tu ?

-15 ans, monsieur, 15 ans.

-Et tu as choisi ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Oui. Je voyais des choses, ça me rendait fou. Comme de la magie. Et Monsieur Alucard m'a tout expliqué.

-Bien. Veux-tu devenir définitivement un vampire, ne plus être un être faible mais craindre le feu et la foi ?

-Oui. Oui. Mille fois oui.

Harry sourit et se coupa le poignet avec ses canines, sous les yeux horrifiés de la mère de Loan, et il le présenta à Loan, qui se jeta dessus pour s'y abreuver. Cependant Harry ne le laissa pas faire trop longtemps, ça le vidait de son énergie, et il le mordit à la clavicule. Un sceau apparut à cet endroit, une couronne sur un croissant de lune, comme un tatouage vivant, palpitant sous l'air de la nuit.  
Loan haletait, mais se sentait enfin complet, la tête lui tourna un peu mais presque pas.

-Loan ? + Regarde-moi. +

-Oui… ?

-Alucard t'apprendra pendant deux semaines tout ce que tu dois savoir. + Je suis ton maître à partir de maintenant. Tu dois m'obéir. +

-Oui Master.

Harry sourit et se releva. Blaise avait déjà commencé à parler aux parents moldus du garçon.  
Quand ils revinrent au château, Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Blaise qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre : le Master avait perdu 4 litres de sang sur 6, et sa faiblesse était tout à fait normale. Il lui faudrait du sang au réveil, et c'est ce que Blaise demanda à l'elfe de maison au courant de la condition d'Harry.

Sur le bureau, il restait une lettre du Ministère, avec la mention « URGENT », que le directeur n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX

Desolee de mon silence et de mon absence de reponse aux reviews, je suis en voyage scolaire a Paris...

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	4. Chapitre 3: Strange visitors

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 3 : Strange visitors**

Harry s'éveilla, calmement, le lendemain, un peu faiblard. Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui lui était dévoué, apparut aussitôt avec une carafe de sang bien rouge, légèrement sacré. Un réveil des plus merveilleux pour un vampire.

Mais qui ne dura pas. Après avoir bu autant de sang que possible –un sang doux, fruité, un peu sucré, féminin, plein de souvenirs romantiques- et s'être changé e homme de vingt-deux ans, avoir enfilé un pantalon décent, une tornade rousse fit irruption dans ses appartements.

-Harry !! L'envoyé du Ministère est là !

-Quel envoyé ? De quoi tu parles, Gin' ?

-Le nouveau prof de Métamorphose ! Il attend depuis dix minutes, onze maintenant ! Selon lui, c'est inadmissible, il aurait déjà dû être accueilli vu que le ministre a envoyé une lettre par hibou hier !

Harry passa rapidement une chemise bleue et une robe de sorcier noire d'encre avant de regarder sur son bureau, pris d'un doute. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une lettre à ce sujet mais… Il y vit LA fameuse lettre oubliée la veille et jura mentalement. Quel con !

Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, déchiffrant l'écriture trop artistique pour son bien de Dumbledore.

«_ Harry, Cher Directeur de Poudlard ;_

_Selon vôtre requête de remplacement de Minerva McGonagall suite à son départ précipité, le Ministère vous envoie in professeur demain à 8.15 p.m._

_Bien à vous et en espérant que ce dernier soit bien accueilli au sein de la nouvelle équipe professorale ;_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, _

_Ministre de la Magie._ »

Un nouveau juron, et Harry se précipita hors de son bureau, précédé par Ginny, et arriva au Hall de Poudlard. Il y avait déjà un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs mais les bruits de conversation s'éteignirent et la foule s'écarta sur son passage.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie Monsieur…

Il avança, et les derniers élèves s'écartèrent pour le permettre de voir le nouveau professeur, qui n'était autre que…

-… MALEFOY ?!

Harry resta silencieux une seconde et déglutit. Des cheveux blonds, épaules fines, stature d'athlète délicat, peau pâle, et un port de tête arrogant. Génial ! C'était bien lui !

-Alors, pas trop tôt Potter ! C'est comme ça que tu accueilles le nouveau professeur, en le laissant attendre, alors que j'ai eu l'insigne bonté de te faire l'honneur de venir et que, dans ma grande magnanimité, je fais don de mon précieux temps pour venir donner des cours… ici ?

-Oh, c'est bon Malefoy, écrase ! T'es envoyé par le Ministère ?

-Bien entendu Potter, j'ai été envoyé par eux, puisque tu as été prévenu, non ?

Harry résista au geste familier de se masser les temps et fit se disperser les élèves curieux, puis intima à Draco de le suivre. Ce dernier réduisit ses bagages et emboîta le pas du directeur. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le bureau directorial, Draco, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, prit la parole, de sa célèbre voix nonchalante.

-Alors Potter, content de me revoir ? Ca fait 4 ans.

-Si je te dis que oui, tes chevilles vont exploser, Malefoy.

-Tssk, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Harry Pottter !

-C'est sûr, je suis dépendant de tes insultes, sous-entendus scabreux, persiflages et de ton arrogance ! Allez, soyons sérieux, pourquoi es-tu là ?!

La complicité des deux jeunes gens se figea. Draco quitta son sourire moqueur, devenant grave et sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Dumbledore te surveille. Il a décidé de « m'infiltrer » pour découvrir ce que tu lui caches.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Bien sûr ! Retrouver mon petit pote Potty, faire quelques coups bas, torturer quelques élèves et être payé par la Ministère… de belles vacances !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sachant tous les deux ce que cela signifiait. Ignorant le poste symbolique qu'occupait le Survivant chez les Vampires, Dumbledore se méfiait, et il faisait appel au seul clan de mercenaires vampires pour en apprendre plus, probablement au sujet des meurtres qui entachaient le Royaume-Uni depuis peu.

Mais il était tombé sur plus fort que lui, car il avait misé sur le pouvoir de l'argent et avait oublié la solidarité inter-races.

-Bon eh bien, je suis content que tu remplaces McGonagall, les élèves ont bien besoin de se réveiller.

-Rassure-moi Potty : qui est à la tête des Serpentards ?

-Blaise.

-Tssk !

-Tu n'es pas le seul Serpentard digne d'intérêt, Malefoy !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quatre ans.

-Draco…

-Ah ? On passe de Malefoy à Draco ? Tu vas vite en besogne, _Harry_.

-Je t'emmerde ! Et Charlie, tu l'oublies ?

-Non, on s'est séparés il y a six mois. Quel piètre Master tu fais, tu devrais faire plus attention aux liens qui se tissent dans ton clan.

-C'est Blaise qui est chargé de jouer les voyeurs, j'ai bien assez de préoccupations sans y ajouter « épier la vie privée de ceux qui me sont fidèles ».

-En parlant de Blaise…

-Non Draco ! Non, non et non !

-Pourquoi ? Ose dire que tu…

-Non ! Mais ça va pas ?!

-Je persiste à penser que…

-Alors oublie le mode d'emploi pour penser ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis !

-Mmh… Tu nies l'évidence, Potter. Faudra bien que tu y fasses face un jour !

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Je vais plutôt te montrer tes appartements, histoire que tu arrêtes tes élucubrations insensées !

Harry se releva vivement et sortit du bureau d'un pas vif et déterminé, suivi d'un Draco au sourire goguenard. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, quatre ans plus tôt, Harry devait suivre un an de formation d'Auror puis devait ensuite devenir _Nocti Master_ à plein temps, alors que Draco enchaînait missions rémunérées sur missions rémunérées, suivant en parallèle des études de professorat. Mais ils n'avaient pas changé depuis la Bataille des Trois Lunes qui avait abouti à la pseudo paix des sorciers.

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient et Harry s'arrêta face à un tableau représentant un sablier donc le contenu passait du plomb à l'or.

-Le mot de passe est _Ephémère_ .

-Très drôle…

Tous deux entrèrent dans la suite, dans les tons de crème et chocolat.

-Mon dieu, Potter à du goût !

-Ta gueule Malefoy !

Harry soupira et se massa les tempes. Qu'il était fatiguant ! Et dire qu'il le verrait tous les jours, au moins à tous les repas !

-Bon Draco, je vais te lai…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Draco, impérieusement posées sur les siennes, alors que le blond le plaquait contre le mur pour mieux profiter de l'absence de réaction d'Harry. Et tout se termina aussi vite que ç avait commencé.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Je te rends la monnaie de la pièce. Rappelles-toi, juste après la bataille. Maintenant, on est quittes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Harry quitta la pièce.

Glissant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, qui gardaient l'ombre de l'impression du baiser.

Saleté de Malefoy ! Tout ça pour quelque chose vieux de quatre ans !!

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

+ Potter. Potter ! POTTER ! +

+ Quoi, Malefoy ?! Je dormais ! +

+ Tant mieux pour toi, mais tu as de la visite. +

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Immédiatement, il reprit sa forme de jeune homme et se vêtit d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut avant de sortir, comme toujours par la fenêtre, se retrouvant dans le parc.

Draco soit loué de l'avoir prévenu.

Il était attendu, apparemment. Par deux personnes, et de les voir ne sortiraient peut-être pas que des mauvaises choses. Ou pas trop.

-Bienvenue au Roayume-Uni, Sahid, _Nocti Master_ des Royaumes Arabes, et Deirdre, _Nocti Master_ des Amériques.

-Salutations, Harry Potter, _Nocti Master_ du Royaume-Uni.

-Que me vaut cette visite officieuse ?

-Nous avons des nouvelles assez importantes pour vous. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Harry les jaugea. Oh, il n'avait rien contre eux, ses pairs, mais il n'était pas vraiment en confiance. Deirdre, avec son apparence de vieille femme, mince, au visage ridé mais avenant, ses longs cheveux blancs en cascade, faisait le parfait contraste de Sahid. Lui, il ressemblait à un prince arabe, plus grand qu'Harry, le teint cuivré, des proportions délicates, légèrement musclé avec des cheveux bruns bouclés aux épaules et un regard noir comme la nuit, ou comme le vide. Après quelques secondes, il leur fit un geste pour les inviter à entrer.

Harry leur fit traverser le château en silence, pour ne pas qu'un élève inconscient ne les trouve, jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, qui se changea en salon zen, avec des apéritifs et des boissons sanguines posées sur une table basse en verre. Ce fut Sahid qui prit la parole.

-Mas Harry, vous avez un ennemi très puissant.

-Je le crois, puisque vous avez pris la peine de venir officieusement, en pleine nuit, et sans vos bras droits.

-Ecoutez jeune homme ! Ne prenez pas les choses à la légère ! N'avez-vous donc aucune idée de ce qui se passe ?

-Votre Royaume est le théâtre tout choisi pour le jeu qui se prépare.

Harry soupira. Déjà, il n'aimait pas Deirdre et ses « jeune homme », qui étaient une manière délicate de lui rappeler qu'elle avait des décennies d'expérience qu'il ne possédait pas. Mais en plus, ils apportaient vraiment des mauvaises nouvelles. Surtout lorsque Sahid reprit la parole.

-La guerre du sang a commencé, Master Harry. Mais vous ne savez pas qui est votre ennemi.

-Ou plutôt « vos » ennemis. Car vous ne faites jamais les choses simplement, Harry Potter.

Une onde parfaitement perceptible de colère sourde se fit sentir, venant d'Harry, mais aucun des trois n'esquissa un geste. Ce serait vain, car ils étaient tous d'une puissance égale, comme tous les Master.

-Je suis venue vous avertir, Master Harry, car les Amériques seront les suivantes si vous perdez.

-Et moi, je suis venu vous apporter mon soutien, Master Harry, car j'ai vu dans les étoiles que vous en auriez besoin.

-Merci.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. C'était le genre de situation épineuse dans laquelle Harry baignait depuis sa naissance, alors il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Quand Deirdre et Sahid furent partis, Harry se dirigea vers les appartements de Blaise, et il y entra sans problème, connaissant forcément le mot de passe, puisqu'il était le directeur. Son garde du corps et bras droit était assis, uniquement éclairé par un rayon de lune qui donnait une lumière blafarde, sur un canapé vert émeraude, à lire un livre moldu – une de ces histoires policières sans doute, depuis que Blaise avait découvert Edgar Allan Poe et Agatha Christie, il était devenu un véritable rat de bibliothèque concernant ce type de livres. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa lecture.

-Sahid et Deirdre t'ont-ils apporté de bonnes nouvelles ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'affala sur le canapé, posant par réflexe la tête sur les genoux de Blaise, qui tint son livre d'une main, l'autre caressant machinalement les cheveux de son supérieur.

-J'en déduis que non…

-Draco est revenu. Dumbledore l'a embauché.

-Mmh…

-Et Deirdre, cette vieille peau, ne fait que passer pour me dire qu'une guerre est lancée, et que j'ai intérêt à la gagner sinon elle devra bouger son cul ridé pour se battre.

-Et Sahid ?

-Il m'a proposé son aide en dernier recours… Tu sais, je me demande parfois s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un là haut qui prend plaisir à me mettre dans les pires situations possibles.

-Bah, laisse couler, Harry. Ca n'en veut pas la peine, tu sais.

-… Je peux rester là ?

Blaise éclata de rire. Ca faisait quatre ans que le porteur de la Lumière venait le voir et qu'il le réconfortait, mais Harry lui demandait encore s'il pouvait rester, alors qu'il était toujours le bienvenu. Blaise avait toujours été un vampire, ayant reçu son héritage à ses dix-sept ans, élevé dans le cadre hiérarchique, alors qu'Harry ne l'était que depuis peu, en fait, depuis un peu avant la Bataille des Trois Lunes, le légendaire affrontement où il avait blessé Lord Voldemort qui avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, semblait-il. Et Harry, après une année en tant qu'Auror, avait passé un an encore avec le _Nocti Master_ du Royaume-Uni de l'époque pour apprendre les bases du métier, car Sir Leian avait reconnu en lui l'énorme potentiel annonciateur d'un nouveau leader vampirique, et, après un an, il s'était définitivement retiré pour laisser Harry tout gérer, et le Golden Boy avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à tout ça, lui, habitué à être commandé, devait commander les autres. Il ne le montrait pas devant les autres vampires du clan, mais devant Blaise, dans des moments comme celui-là, Harry ressemblait toujours au jeune Gryffondor d'avant sa transformation, qui avait unifié les maisons en sortant avec le Prince des Serpentards et qui avait réussi à émouvoir le cœur de Blaise Zabini, l'un des plus fervents anti-Gryffondors, bien plus que Draco ne l'avait jamais été. Ce qui ne s'était pas arrangé depuis, coté cœur, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry.

-Merci.

Harry sourit et bougea un peu pour trouver une meilleure position sur les genoux de l'autre vampire, inspirant les effluves de sang, de forêt et de chasse qui émanaient de Blaise. Une odeur qui était devenue pour lui le synonyme de confort, de réconfort et de paix. Depuis la Bataille des Trois Lunes, Harry ne faisait plus confiance qu'à une petite poignée de personnes. Bill, Charlie, Fred, Georges, Draco, Blaise, Sahid et des non-vampires comme Neville, Hermione –surtout pas Ron !- et deux ou trois autres, mais guère plus. Albus Dumbledore oscillait, car Harry lui avait toujours voué un grand respect, mais depuis qu'il lui avait laissé Poudlard pour le Ministère –il fallait aider le monde des sorciers afin qu'il se relève et le peuple avait voulu que ce soit Albus – il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Mais il avait vraiment confiance en Blaise, en revanche, et il n'hésitait pas à lui montrer ses faiblesses.

Lentement, Harry sombra dans le sommeil, comme un bienheureux, comme un jeune enfant, et Blaise reprit sa lecture dans la pénombre des Dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie – quelle imagination cette moldue !- sans un geste pour augmenter la luminosité – après tout, il voyait sans peine dans le noir.

Et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence.

-Que veux-tu, Draco ?

-Comment fais-tu pour me percevoir à chaque fois ?! Hein ?!

-Secret de gardes ancestraux. Alors, que me vaut cette visite tardive ?

Draco sourit, et alluma un bon feu de cheminée, avant de s'installer comme s'il était chez lui. Comme toujours en fait. Il était tout aussi beau qu'il l'était à la fin de Poudlard, toujours aussi nonchalant, sûr de lui et aristocratique. Quoiqu'un peu moins langue de vipère.

-Potter t'a dit ?

-La visite ? Oui. Je m'y attendais un peu.

-Il va falloir se battre.

-Tu peux parler ! N'es-tu pas engagé par Dumbledore contre nous ?

-Pas spécifiquement. Mais tu sais comme moi que cette guerre dépasse le simple peuple vampire.

-On verra, Dray. Et si tu arrêtais un peu avec tes allusions aussi ? On doit se concentrer en vue de la guerre du sang.

-Ah ça… Qui sait si je ne suis pas sérieux ?

Draco et Blaise se défiaient du regard, parlant doucement alors qu'Harry, Sauveur des Sorciers, _Nocti Master_ du Royaume-Uni, dormait paisiblement.

XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX

Me revoici! Alors que pensez vous de ces nouveaux personnages? Avez vous des idées sur les implications de cette guerre? Je suis toute ouïe!!

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	5. Chapitre 4: Eggs, Mystery and Laws

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 4: About eggs, mystery and laws  
**

Noah écoutait d'un air morne le cours du professeur Finnigan. Il n'en avait rien à faire, lui, de la huitième guerre menée par Karalzar, le chef des Gobelins du Sud, du clan de… de quel clan déjà ? Il n'aimait pas les gobelins, parce que leurs noms étaient trop bizarres, il n'aimait pas l'Histoire de la Magie parce que c'était barbant, et il n'aimait pas être ici parce qu'il entendait toutes les pensées des gens, sans le faire exprès, certes, mais c'était tout de même trop à son goût.

Une pensée amère à l'égard d'Harry lui vint. Il avait peur de cet homme qui respirait le pouvoir, mais était fasciné par sa nature. Il n'entendait rien quand il était près de lui, ou près du professeur Zabini, et même du professeur Malefoy. C'était pour cela qu'il restait : il avait le calme spirituel, alors que partout dans le monde, c'était chose impossible. Et Harry lui faisait confiance, ou en tout cas, assez confiance pour vouloir l'accepter, lui et sa petite sœur Lollia, au sein de son clan. Et le clan d'Harry était l'un des plus respectés, parce qu'il était le Survivant, et parce qu'il était géré par deux personnes, en qui tous avaient confiance et qui étaient respectées parmi les vampires. Alors lui, pauvre Mentis qui jusqu'ici fuyait de ville en ville, il avait cru qu'Harry était vraiment un Sauveur quand ce dernier lui proposa de le prendre sous son aile, avec sa petite sœur, s'il tenait sa période d'essai.

Mais c'était tellement dur ! Quand ce n'étaient pas des pensées idiotes – « regarde, le prof il a une chemise bleue ça lui va crô bien !!! »- ou ennuyeuse à mourir – « Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons, quatre moutons, cinq moutons, six moutons… »- il y avait celles volontairement dirigées contre lui. Racistes. Insultantes. Discriminatoires.

Le jeune garçon tourna la page de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie pour tomber sur une photo animée d'une petite fille, aux cheveux blonds en lourdes boucles anglaises, qui riait, tenant un nounours dans ses bras, et soupira. Elle avait les yeux transparents, elle aussi. Lollia, sa petite sœur chérie, six ans à peine et déjà elle utilisait ses pouvoirs à petite échelle. C'était surtout pour elle qu'il voulait tant intégrer le clan du Royaume-Uni, il ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse et fuie comme lui le faisait. Depuis la mort de leurs deux parents, quand il avait onze ans, il ne cessait d'aller de ville en ville, à cause de sa particularité, et sa petite sœur de trois ans sur les bras. A quatorze ans, il était responsable de sa sœur, il devait faire son possible pour lui trouver une famille qui l'accepte et qui la protège.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que si le directeur avait proposé de faire de lui un protégé de son clan, c'est qu'il devait trouver un intérêt politique à cette affaire, mais Noah s'en moquait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce petit ange blond ne craigne pas d'être seule au monde, et que sa petite sœur vive le mieux possible.

Oui.

N'importe quoi.

Le cours se termina alors que le professeur Finnigan concluait sur la victoire difficile de Karalzar, chef des Gobelins du Sud, du clan de Zethörn –c'était donc ça !- face aux armées de Razlarak, chef des Gobelins du Nord, du clan de Granür. Bien content de ne plus entendre parler de ces noms bizarres pour deux jours encore, Noah rangea hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac, manquant d'écraser une plume, et sortit avec la foule d'élèves. Avec les élèves de sa maison, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, croisant au passage leur directeur de maison et le professeur Malefoy en pleine discussion.

-Draco, toi et moi venons de deux familles, que dis-je, deux dynasties vampires. Rappelle moi combien de Malefoy connais-tu qui ne soient pas vampire ? Aucun. Ta famille et a fortiori la mienne sont des sang-pures, oui, mais surtout nous n'avons plus rien d'humain, pas même nos premières années, quand on avait pas encore reçu nos héritages.

-Je sais, mais quel rapport avec le fait que je veuille en savoir plus sur ce que tu comptes faire face à cette menace de sang ?

-Eh bien c'est simple : nos familles se sont toujours trouvées dans des camps différents, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Donc non, Draco, je ne te dirai rien.

-Mais Blaise, je te demande juste quelques idées, pas un plan détaillé !

-Non Draco ! Je ne peux pas ! Mon devoir est de servir mon clan et de protéger Harry, et le tien est de nous surveiller pour que Dumbledore puisse avoir sous sa coupe le troisième plus puissant clan vampire au monde. Tu sens pas la contradiction, là ?

-Certes, Blaise, certes, mais la solidarité entre Serpentards, mieux, entre vampires, devrait te rassurer ! Je ne laisserais jamais tomber mes frères de sang, c'est le cas de le dire, pour de l'argent !

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Et les Trois Lunes ?!

Blaise haussa un sourcil, sarcastique, et Draco préféra l'ignorer.

Oui, Draco n'avait pas combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, ni aux côtés de Lord Voldemort d'ailleurs. Il avait quitté la scène dès qu'il avait pu, juste après que le dôme apparaisse. Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, Vampire dynastique, avait tout simplement quitté le combat, s'était retiré, ou, plus cruellement dit, avait fui. Le clan des mercenaires avait un très bon dicton, qu'il suivait à la lettre : « _vivere per divitias, sed non morior propter eas_ » (1). Vivre grâce aux richesses, mais ne pas mourir pour elles. Draco avait préféré sauver sa vie plutôt que de s'engager dans une guerre dont l'issue était par trop incertaine. Et même si tous les vampires connaissaient cette caractéristique des mercenaires, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins terrifiants. Les Malefoy étaient autant des assassins, que des espions, des agents que des soldats. Simplement, ils n'étaient pas fous ni kamikazes, et étaient bien souvent plus employés par des humains, sorciers bien sûr, qui ne savaient pas tout d'eux, ni des règles assez lourdes qui pesaient sur les vampires, comme les huit Lois de Merlin.

Ne pas tuer d'humains en les vidant de leur sang.

Ne pas violer la vie privée ni la demeure d'un humain.

Toujours agir humainement pour s'intégrer en apparence.

Toujours éviter les conflits directs liés à la race.

Être éternellement lié à son clan.

Être en harmonie avec la Nature et la Magie.

Vivre dans l'ombre pour ne pas être chassé.

Vivre selon son temps pour vivre plus longtemps.

Il y avait aussi quantités de traditions mais les sorciers ne les connaissaient pas. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient ne serais-ce que la moitié des Lois, alors les traditions c'était bien trop demander.

Le clan des mercenaires était ainsi depuis toujours, et ils gardaient en permanence une trace de leur mission, souvent le sceau de celui qui les employait, car quand ils le rendaient, ils confirmaient qu'ils considéraient n'avoir plus à travailler sur cette mission, qu'elle étain trop dangereuse pour eux ou tout simplement qu'elle était vraiment terminée.

Mais Draco était surtout le dernier vampire créé par son clan. Oh, bien sûr, Narcissa et Lucius continuaient d'agir, mais il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois, les autres, son grand père, Septimus, et sa grand-mère, Optima, gérant les contrats. Et lui, il hésitait vraiment entre se conduire comme un parfait Malefoy et trahir si besoin était et se racheter une conduite. Choix draconien. C'était le cas de le dire. La remarque de Blaise n'était pas dirigée contre lui, pourtant, et il le savait, mais contre l'ensemble de son clan. Une petite pique, en somme, c'est tout, et c'est pourquoi l'héritier à la chevelure platine l'ignora. Enfin, le plus possible, évidemment.

La discussion était close, et de toute façon, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Normalement, ils mangeaient dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils devaient réceptionner une nouvelle expérience du Ministère, bien qu'Harry ait déjà protesté, et celle-ci serait « différente des autres » si on en croyait les dires personnels du Ministre. Harry n'était pas convaincu mais avait demandé à Draco et Blaise de s'en occuper, car il semblerait cette fois qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une plante pour Neville.

Etrange. Puisque jusqu'ici, la raison pour laquelle les expériences de Dumbledore échouaient ici était parce qu'elles requéraient le savoir-faire du célèbre Neville Londubat. Que voulait donc ce vieux fou, si ce n'était essayer encore une fois de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas ?

Sans se concerter les deux vampires hâtèrent le pas jusqu'à sortir de Poudlard et se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la limite de l'enceinte de l'école, terrain de Quidditch compris. Les employés envoyés par le Ministère devaient arriver sous peu, ne pouvant transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte comme tout un chacun. Enfin… c'était vite dit. Il semblerait que la magie de Poudlard ait pris d'affection Harry et quelques autres comme Blaise ou Draco, leur accordant le droit de transplaner directement dans l'école s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais heureusement, les exceptions demeuraient rares, car la magie du vieux château était aussi vivace que s'il avait été construit la semaine précédente.

Les envoyés du Ministère transplanèrent à l'heure prévue et apparurent devant les professeurs. Deux hommes en robe de sorcier grise, uniforme probablement, aux airs quelconques. Ils étaient aussi insignifiants à leur boulot que dans leur vie privée, probablement, un peu passe-partout et sans histoires, du moins c'était ce qu'on pouvait penser en les voyant. Blaise et Draco ne firent pas exception, et d'un commun accord décidèrent de se dépêcher. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire de leur journée –on est professeur ou on ne l'est pas, et ils n'aimaient pas les représentants de Dumbledore. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais en tout cas, ils ne les aimaient pas.

-Messieurs Zabini et Malefoy ?

-En effet, vous devez être les représentants du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous sommes venus vous apporter la nouvelle expérience.

-Bien de quoi s'agit-il ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sortirent tous deux d'une poche de leur robe de sorcier grise un œuf, l'un était bleuté, l'autre rougeoyant, et les tendirent aux deux vampires.

-Des œufs ?

-Oui. Il faudrait simplement qu'ils arrivent à maturité et qu'ils grandissent un peu, et s'ils ne se montrent pas dangereux, alors nous viendrons les chercher.

Draco et Blaise ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains les preuves d'un méfait bien plus abominable que la simple mutation des organismes.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient de quoi ruiner Harry ou ruiner Dumbledore.

Non. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Et ils amenèrent les œufs au Directeur, sans rien présager du pire, ou du meilleur.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

-Deux œufs. A surveiller ?

-Oui, c'est tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit Harry. Tu y trouveras peut-être un peu de compagnie ?

Harry lança à Blaise un regard noir, il avait la langue un peu trop pendue. Draco ne disait rien, et avait posé l'œuf bleu –il refusait catégoriquement d'approcher quoi que ce soit de rouge comme ces stupides gryffondors- sur le bureau, à côté de l'œuf de Blaise. Le regard émeraude se posa de nouveaux sur les deux expériences qui semblaient extrêmement inoffensives.

-Eh bien je suppose que nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si c'étaient n'importe quels animaux. Quelles que soient les choses qui en sortiront.

-Débarrasse-t'en.

La voix de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards avait claqué comme un fouet, et le chef de clan le regarda, curieux.

-Ah ? Et pour quel motif ?

-Ils ne sont pas… _naturels_.

-Et alors ? Nous non plus, à ce que je sache. Allons Draco, tu n'as quand même pas peur de deux coquilles d'œufs ?

Le blond le regarda fièrement mais ne répondit pas. Quelque chose, son instinct lui dictait de jeter ces choses dans le lac pour que le calamar géant les détruise de ses tentacules. Ou de les offrir en amuse-gueule à Aragog. Ou à un dragon. Bref, les détruire. Et tout le monde savait que l'instinct d'un Malefoy valait plus de cent avertissements, même pour les vampires. Après tout, une famille spécialisée dans le meurtre et l'espionnage, ça développe des qualités spéciales. Mais Harry préféra l'ignorer et posa une main sur chaque œuf. Pas une seule réaction.

-Dis moi, Blaise, on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, rien de spécial, j'ai placé les McKenzie sous surveillance et les nouveaux transformés son sous haute surveillance eux aussi.

+ Ca te dirait une balade au clair de lune, Blaise ?+

+Encore un truc dangereux ?+

+Non. Besoin de simples éclaircissements.+

+Dangereux donc. Je viens.+

Draco ne pouvait pas entendre ces conversations, car il n'était pas du bon clan. Qu'importe, il n'était pas à ça près. Il salua brièvement les deux vampires et sortit du bureau. Il avait des élèves à terroriser. Ca le détendrait. Surtout que c'étaient des Gryffondor.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

C'était le soir, et encore une fois, Harry se transforma. Il était bien heureux d'abandonner ce corps qui n'était qu'illusion pour se retrouver dans son corps frêle, certes, mais magique, fluet, oui, mais qui renfermait plus de puissance qu'aucun autre au Royaume-Uni. Quand la transformation se fut achevée, il soupira et mit un pull a manches longues et à col roulé, ainsi qu'un pantalon en jean bleu foncé, des baskets et noua ses cheveux en catogan. D'un glamour, il fit disparaître sa cicatrice et sourit au reflet dans le miroir : celui d'un adolescent banal. Il prit même sa baguette qu'il mit dans sa poche arrière –et tant pis s'il perdait une fesse, que Maugrey aille au diable !- avant de sortir du bureau et de traverser en marchant le château jusqu'à retrouver Blaise aux portes du Hall. Ce dernier, dans sa version plus jeune, avait aussi estimé que l'anonymat était préférable, et avait simplement mis un baggy et une chemise blanche, ses cheveux courts accentuant l'éclat de ses yeux violets.

-Alors, Master, où va-t-on ce soir ?

-Nous allons poser quelques questions à un seigneur.

-Oui, mais ça ne me répond pas.

-Chut, tais-toi et suis-moi.

Harry lui prit la main et d'un éclair incandescent ils disparurent. Mieux que le transplanage. Merci les vampires.

Tous deux arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre. C'était un arbre gigantesque, au tronc de plus de cinq mètres de large, et d'environ quinze mètres de haut. Ses larges branches couvertes de feuilles d'un vert sombre même sous la lumière lunaire lui conféraient un aspect assez étrange, un peu effrayant même. Surtout lorsque l'on faisait un peu attention et que l'on discernait une espèce de brume pas très nette couvrant le sol, et que l'on se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit d'oiseau nocturne ou autre près du végétal. Mais Blaise voyait bien qu'Harry était sûr de lui, et comme c'était le chef, après tout, il décida de lui faire confiance.

Décision qu'il regretta d'ailleurs bien vite quand il le vit sortir sa baguette et lancer un sortilège en le hurlant à plein poumons, en direction de l'arbre si imposant.

-_ Ure ! (2)  
_

Une flamme rougeoyante jaillit des ténèbres et se précipita vers l'arbre, qui tout entier sembla frémir, les branches bougèrent, les feuilles se mirent à se toucher, et même le sol se mit à trembler. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, et le rôle de Blaise lui dictait de rester là. Quoique son chef de clan ait fait, il fallait qu'il le protège de… de ça.

La flamme se heurta à un bouclier de magie et soudain, l'arbre s'illumina avant qu'une voix basse, grondante et furieuse ne se fasse entendre.

- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu, avant de mourir ?!

**XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX**

(1) "Vivre pour les richesse, mais ne pas mourir à cause d'elles" . Je tiens a préciser que si, scolairement, on met le verbe en fin de phrase, aucun grammairien latin de l'Antiquité n'a spécifié la place du verbe ou de quelque autre mot. Tout est une question d'accord des cas. Merci!

(2) "Brule"

Me revoici! Les choses se corsent, et j'avoue que je n'ai plus que deux chaps d'avance...

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	6. Chapitre 5: Fight,murder and Family link

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 4: About fight, murder and family links  
**

Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Ou du moins, il en était persuadé.

Leian lui avait appris à ne jamais douter de ce qu'il faisait, même sans raison. Car Harry, tout comme Leian, croyaient au Destin. Au futur. A la possibilité d'un avenir déjà écrit qui ne ferait que se dérouler. Dans ce cas là, pas besoin de douter. N'est-ce pas ?

N'empêche que voir un visage déchirer l'écorce vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, peut-être même des millénaires, pour se tordre en un rictus mauvais, presque menaçant –rectification : c'était bel et bien menaçant ! Surtout quand l'être en question dégageait une aura encore plus sombre que la nuit.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu, avant de mourir ?!

Le Survivant sentait la présence de Blaise derrière lui et se sentit rassuré. Blaise ne le laisserait pas mourir bêtement écrasé par une créature magique pure. N'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non, voyons. Son esprit fermé à toute intrusion, même à Blaise, il rassembla tout ce qui avait toujours pu, dans sa volonté, faire de lui un meneur, un leader, charismatique, qui galvanisait les foules pour une idée de Bien –ou de Mal, hein, l'idée est qu'on le croie !- et s'adressa à la créature qu'il avait réveillée.

-Je suis Harry Ethan Luc Potter, troisième _Nocti Master_ du Royaume-Uni et ce que je veux, c'est un aperçu de l'avenir.

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voir l'avenir ? C'était tout ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas simplement faire appel à un médium ? Ou à un devin blanc ? Ou il ne savait pas, mais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à cette créature qui dépassait l'entendement. Harry pourtant semblait décidé, et il ne dit rien, attendant.

L'air était immobile, et Harry ne vit pas venir l'intrusion dans son esprit de l'esprit de l'arbre, écrasant ses barrières comme si ce n'étaient que des châteaux de cartes emportés par un cyclone, et il se sentit exploré, dévasté, pillé mentalement comme jamais auparavant, son esprit hurlant de douleur sous les déchirures de l'esprit sans-gêne. Puis tout s'arrêta et l'arbre se remit à parler, toujours aussi effrayant alors qu'Harry chancelait, soutenu par Blaise au dernier moment.

-L'avenir change selon ceux qui agissent, petit vampire. Mais je t'accorde la vision de l'avenir, puisque tu le demandes. Mais en échange, voici ce que tu devras supporter chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que cette vision soit réalisée ou annulée : tu devras déposer au fond de ton esprit une mesure de magie dans une boîte mentale, que tu enlèveras de ta magie personnelle pour l'y mettre. Cette magie me reviendra si cette vision est annulée, mais si elle se réalise, alors je la doublerai pour que tu puisses t'en sortir.

Un pari. Ce n'était qu'un pari en fait. Un pari dangereux, car si il s'agissait d'un futur très lointain, il perdrait presque toute sa magie dans cette histoire, peut-être même à tout jamais, réduit à être un Master sans pouvoirs. Mais Harry connaissait les règles et c'était pour cela qu'il était venu.

-J'accepte.

-Alors regardez bien autour de vous, vampires. Regardez _l'à-venir._

La brume s'épaissit et monta, comme un brouillard, les entourant, et quand ils ne distinguèrent plus rien, Blaise et Harry virent se dessiner deux hommes en train de se battre, avec acharnement, tous deux comme des ombres d'un rouge sanguin, et qui se transformèrent en deux phœnix qui se battaient, entre le bleu et le rouge, entourés de milliers d'âmes, une scène de guerre, de lutte entre deux opposants mais ils ne les distinguaient pas. Un cri déchirant sépara les deux créatures qui explosèrent en milliard d'étincelles et de plumes, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un champ de bataille vide et le seul son était une respiration saccadée.

C'était tout.

La brume devint plus fine et Harry se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais était sûr d'une chose. Les deux phœnix étaient actuellement dans son bureau, à l'état d'œufs et ils avaient un rôle bien plus important que toutes les précédentes expériences d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient regardé cette scène, mais l'aube commençait à pointer son nez, et l'arbre magique, à disparaître dans un rire guttural. Harry et Blaise se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête, décidèrent de ne pas s'éterniser dans un endroit aussi glauque, surtout après une telle vision.

Ils transplanèrent cette fois à Poudlard, dans la chambre d'Harry, et ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit les mains sur le visage. Blaise, plus pondéré, s'assit à côté de lui, caressant machinalement ses cheveux.

-La guerre du sang à commencé.

-Oui. C'est ce que Sahid et Deirdre ont dit.

-Nous allons être au centre de la guerre.

-Probablement.

-Et encore une fois, il faudra se battre jusqu'à la mort pour une cause dont je me fous royalement.

-Exact… mais un _Nocti Master_ se doit de protéger son territoire et d'empêcher tout dérapage vampirique.

-Si seulement ce n'était que ça…

Harry fit l'effort de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Blaise et soupira, se mordant les lèvres.

Personne ne savait. Personne, sauf les Master, ne savait exactement ce qu'ils étaient. Pour les autres vampires, ils étaient des chefs incontestés et incontestables. Pour les sorciers, c'étaient les dirigeants d'un peuple surnaturel. Pour les moldus, ils n'existaient pas. Mais Leian lui avait appris ce qu'était un Master, vraiment. Et Harry ne se sentait pas la force d'en être un. Pas encore. Et peut-être même ne s'en sentirait-il jamais la force.

_**- Souvenir –**_

-Maître Leian, vous m'avez demandé ?

Harry avait abandonné un livre passionnant sur les coutumes vampiriques du XVIIe siècle, qui avaient par la suite codifié la hiérarchie des vampires –il n'avait jamais été un rat de bibliothèque mais il fallait qu'il connaisse tout sur tout au sujet de sa nouvelle race, celle qu'il devrait diriger – pour venir dans le bureau personnel de l'actuel _Nocti Master_ Leian Astaroth. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et il l'avait fait.

-En effet. Déjà sept mois que tu es ici, je sais que tu as appris beaucoup de choses. Mais ce que je vais te dire aujourd'hui est plus important que tout ce que tu pourras lire ici. Ce n'est dans un aucun livre, et on ne le transmet que de Master en Master. Je vais te dire ce qu'est un Master.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas le maître d'un territoire vampirique et d'un clan ?

-Si. Mais c'est en même temps beaucoup plus.

Harry, intrigué, était tout ouïe.

-Sais-tu qu'un vampire de bas niveau peut devenir _Nocti Master _? Eh oui. Il se trouve qu'un Master n'a pas de seuil de puissance à proprement parler, même si en général ils sont très puissants. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que les vampires qui puissent être des _Nocti Master_, les Mentis et les Lycans le peuvent aussi.

-Les Lycans ? Mais… ! Ce sont nos ennemis héréditaires non ?!

-Pas vraiment. La nature d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou a beau être opposée, ils sont deux faces d'une même malédiction, celle des ambitions humaines : l'éternité, et la puissance. Un _Nocti Master_ est un individu qui réunit ces deux facettes. C'est pour cela qu'il y en a si peu. Un Master est une personne qui a en lui assez de ressources magiques pures pour devenir Alpha des Lycans par sa simple présence s'il en est un, et qui s'il est un vampire est immédiatement ou presque chef de Clan, car il a un avantage sur tous les vampires : même faible -même moldu !- il peut choisir seul son Calice. Ce qui en revanche est moins sympathique est qu'un _Nocti Master_, puisqu'il représente les deux faces, n'a jamais le choix : il doit allier les deux pour l'équilibre du monde. S'il y a une guerre, il ne peut pas ne pas y participer. S'il y a une personne qui se détourne de la Magie pour détruire l'équilibre, il doit l'anéantir. Qui que ce soit. Moldu, sorcier, lycan, Mentis, vampire. Ou même… ou même un autre Master.

Le futur master fronçait les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler cette information et toutes ses implications sur le futur, mais aussi sur le passé.

-Peut-il y avoir plus de cinq _Nocti Master_ à une même époque ?

-Habituellement, non, ce n'est pas possible. Or tu es bien là en face de moi, et j'ai dans l'idée que même si tu n'avais pas été mordu par un vampire, tu l'aurais été. Mais chez les lycans.

-Et eux ils n'ont pas de chefs de ce style ?

-Si. Mais eux, on les appelle les _Dies Master_, et ils sont cinq.

-Fenrir ?

-Par exemple. Il va donc falloir, mon cher Harry, qu'un jour, quand la menace éclatera, que tu t'allie à d'autres Master. Surtout, surtout si ton ennemi est un autre _Nocti Master_.

-Mais pourquoi un autre ferait-il le mal ?

-Tu es encore jeune et naïf Harry Potter. Les Master ne sont pas choisis pour leur personnalité ou leur intelligence, ni pour leur force ou leurs capacités. Ils sont choisis, c'est tout. Le Bien et le Mal, je te l'ai déjà dit, n'existent pas.

_**-Souvenir –**_

Blaise lissait les cheveux d'un noir de geais de son supérieur, ses yeux violets fermés. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, mais en revanche, son esprit, lui voyageait rapidement, entrant dans celui des élèves présents, des professeurs, pour ensuite s'étendre. Magnifique capacité que celle de sa famille : le wifi des vampires, il pouvait entrer dans n'importe quel esprit à quelques dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde sans efforts. Mais là, il cherchait quelqu'un, ou plus précisément, quelqu'une.

Qu'il trouva difficilement, car elle était en train de chasser.

Derrière ses paupières closes se dessina une silhouette fine, petite, aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, aux yeux violets aussi, en train de parcourir les rues, son esprit en mode « hypnose ».

+ Irina, j'ai besoin de toi.+

+On ne peut même plus manger tranquille… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?+

+J'ai besoin de rencontrer le haut de la liste rouge.+

+Pardon ? mais t'es malade ?! T'as un problème mon grand ! C'est de servir un mioche de ton âge qui t'fait c't'effet… ?!+

+Irina !!!!+

+Bon je ne te promets rien, ils sont à cran en ce moment. Lequel tu veux ?+

+Le troisième. Demain.+

+Pff… tu as gâché mon repas. Tu m'payera a boire la prochaine fois !+

Blaise sourit doucement, amusé. Irina était tellement prévisible, parfois, que c'en était triste. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux se méfier d'elle autant que lui faire confiance. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa petite soeur, élevée dans un autre pays « pour son bien »? Son mépris pour la tradition familiale venait d'ailleurs de là, mais le garde du corps s'était depuis longtemps résigné à ne pas lui faire comprendre à quel point Harry était important, pour lui, pour le clan et pour les vampires en général, sinon Sir Leian ne l'aurait pas choisi comme nouveau chef alors que lui-même était encore en vie. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider, même si elle échouait. Loyauté familiale, bien qu'Irina soit une chasseuse de créatures et non pas un vampire de clan comme lui. La différence était infime, il était vrai, mais elle existait assez pour qu'ils soient presque opposés.

Irina pourchassait les vampires ayant perdu contrôle, ainsi que les lycans. Elle rendait service contre de l'argent, voire un abri. Et bien sûr, avait des contacts haut-placés pour ce faire. Néanmoins, beaucoup la craignaient ou ne l'aimaient simplement pas du tout pour cette même raison. Sa position, enviée, lui attirait la jalousie et faisait d'elle très souvent une paria. Heureusement, Irina n'était pas n'importe qui. La réputation des Zabini était son dernier recours si elle avait un problème, et tous les clans vampiriques se devaient de lui accorder au moins l'asile si jamais elle le requérait. Quoique la jeune femme le sache, elle ne l'admettrait jamais: elle refusait totalement d'obéir à un de ces Master qui soit-disant étaient aptes à conduire les vampires. C'était une sorte « d'électron libre ».

Ce qui faisait que Blaise lui faisait bien plus confiance qu'à Malefoy, par exemple. Draco était un camarade, lié par leur maison et le sang pur, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un mercenaire qui pouvait à tout moment les lâcher. Alors qu'Irina, dont la seule loyauté était envers sa famille et elle-même, ne pourrait pas le trahir, même si elle l'abandonnait. C'était déjà une bonne garantie.

Blaise arrêta de caresser les cheveux d'Harry et le dégagea de ses jambes pour le coucher dans le lit, le recouvrir et sortir de sa chambre. Il avait promis à son supérieur de se renseigner sur ces meurtres, et il était temps pour lui d'aller sur le terrain.

Évidemment, pas tout seul.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Draco était dans un château magnifique, les murs de pierre froides illuminés par la centaine de chandeliers disséminés à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les lourdes tentures de velours vert et argent ne suffisaient pas pour rendre la pièce aussi chaleureuse qu'elle aurait du l'être. Mais les yeux de mercure du sang pur ne s'arrêtèrent pas à cela, allumant sur son passage les chandelles qui s'étaient éteintes. Sa chemise blanche vaporeuse lui conférait un air princier et c'est avec une attitude aristocratique qu'il entra dans la pièce où il était attendu. Une toute jeune fille, douze ans à peine, jouait de la harpe, les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine descendant en cascade aux vagues délicates jusqu'aux reins, habillée d'une combinaison couleur de neige. Quand il entra, elle n'interrompit pas son jeu mais ouvrit les yeux, bleu outremer, vers lui.

-Draco! Quel plaisir!

-Père m'a demandé de venir te voir, Cassandre.

-En effet. Tu as un nouveau contrat, Draco.

L'héritier des Malefoy regarda la jeune femme, haussant un sourcil, interrogateur. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Le précédent n'est pas terminé pourtant.

-Nous l'avons résilié. En revanche, ce nouveau contrat devrait te plaire, mon cher cousin.

Draco n'aimait pas ce ton, surtout, utilisé par une fillette de douze ans. Sa cousine Cassandre avait toujours été bizarre, et son père, le frère de Lucius Malefoy, était celui qui était chargé de s'occuper des contrats Malefoy. Mais qu'une adolescente soit une commis, Draco n'aimait pas du tout.

Cassandre ferma les yeux en terminant son morceau et fit apparaître un parchemin roulé et scellé par de la cire bleue.

Les sens de Draco se figèrent. Bleu?

-Tu ne peux pas refuser, cousin.

Il ne le pouvait pas. Un sceau bleu... le bleu était la couleur de la noblesse, un tel sceau signifiait que son employeur était un Master.

_Je,_ Nocti Master_, requiers l'aide du Clan Malefoy. _

_Le contrat est le suivant: Tuer Irina Zabini._

_A votre disposition se trouvent des gallions, des armes, et un passe valide. _

_Ce contrat est valable pour une durée d'un mois, où Je serai contraint de mettre fin à toutes nos relations précédentes._

Draco en effet ne pouvait pas refuser. Si ce n'était pas signé, il savait qu'Alderian, le père de Cassandre, avait tout fait pour savoir qui était à l'origine de la missive afin que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Il ne restait donc qu'à faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Tuer la soeur de son meilleur ami.

**XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX**

Me revoici! Vous Aurez évidemment remarqué le jeu sur les initiales d'Harry...  
Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance! Mon Dieu! Heureusement que j'ai presque fini les cours, que je me remette sérieusement à cette fiction! (plus que cinq jours!)

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	7. Chapitre 6: Danger and Evil

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**Chapitre 6: Feel the danger, feel the Evil.  
**

Blaise et son ami traversaient les rues malfamées de Londres sans même s'apercevoir que leur apparente jeunesse faisaient d'eux des proies de choix pour la racaille qui traînait. Et étrangement, cette même racaille qui se serait sans aucun doute jeté sur eux pour au moins les voler ne s'approchait même pas. Même les moldus ressentent le pouvoir. Et même eux ont un instinct de survie, même peu développé.

Seulement Londres n'était pas vraiment la destination des deux vampires. En effet, ils n'empruntaient cet itinéraire que pour brouiller les pistes car ils se savaient suivis, sans pour autant savoir par qui. Il faudrait être fou pour suivre un membre des gardes du corps des Master, ou bien être payé pour. Et Blaise s'en fichait pas mal au final car qui qu'il s'agisse, il ne finirait pas la nuit en vie, comme tout bon garde qui se respecte agirait. C'est pourquoi, il prit brièvement la main de son ami et tous deux disparurent dans un éclair pourpre et brillant, laissant celui qui les suivait confronté à une rue maintenant vide. Pas de doutes, il ne faisait pas bon de se promener à Londres le soir avec tous ces vampires dans le coin.

Blaise et son ami apparurent devant la mer. La Manche, évidemment, et ils étaient dans un port laissé vide à cette heure. Tous deux abaissèrent leurs capuches pour bien profiter de la vue nocturne, dévoilant qu'en plus du méridional aux yeux violets se trouvait un rouquin. Mais pas n'importe lequel, puisque celui-ci portait un croc de dragon à l'oreille. Charlie Weasley, membre du réseau d'espionnage du clan d'Harry.

-Charlie, nous devons trouver des pistes sur les meurtres. Ils sont bien trop malencontreux pour être vrais.

-C'est sûr. La seule chose que nous ayons pu glaner, c'est la certitude d'une couleur.

-Une couleur?

-Oui. Toutes les morsures ont verdi. Sans exception, dès l'apparition du soleil. C'est comme si on signait le crime, mais on ne comprend pas cette signature.

-Le vert tu dis...? La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Serpentard » mais...

-Nous avons essayé, mais toi-même n'es-tu pas à Serpentard et pourtant dans notre camp? Cela ne se tient pas. Il y a un code là-dessus.

-Et au niveau de la surveillance d'Everard?

-Pas d'indices, il se terre chez lui en espérant que ça passe.

-Et les nouveaux?

-Leurs pouvoirs croissent doucement, ils apprennent.

Blaise s'assit sur le quai sale et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide, réfléchissant. Le vert était une couleur assez habituelle, celle de la guérison, celle de la nature. Or rien de tout cela ne pouvait coïncider pour aider à élucider ce mystère. C'était la première fois que Charlie lui faisait un rapport aussi creux, et pour cause: il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à trouver. Juste du vert.

Le rouquin restait debout, à regarder les eaux troubles bouger paresseusement, une vraie mer d'huile, de pétrole même car l'eau reflétait le ciel noir de nuit.

Pendant de longues minutes, le silence demeura, laissant Blaise dans sa réflexion et Charlie dans sa contemplation. Un silence qui fut pourtant brisé par un cri, venant d'une rue voisine du port. Un cri à vous glacer le sang, et Blaise et son ami se regardèrent un instant avant de se ruer vers l'endroit. La vitesse vampirique accrut leurs capacités et c'est très vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sale et sombre, bouchant la sortie et tombant devant un spectacle affligeant: une jeune femme agonisante en train de se faire sucer le sang par une espèce de créature hideuse et malodorante.

Et surtout...

A l'odeur, Blaise comprit. Il n'était pas du clan du Royaume-Uni. Et pour cause: il sentait le froid et la neige sous les couches de crasse accumulées.

Aussitôt, l'espèce de chose sentit leur présence et délaissa le corps presque exsangue pour se jeter sur eux. Charlie eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter alors que Blaise avait fait apparaître deux dagues en argent et se mettait en position d'attaque, Charlie prenant la place à côté de lui avec deux orbes défensifs. Tous les membres du clan du Royaume Uni se battaient par groupe d'au moins deux. Question de simple survie.

La créature se remit sur pied et une range de crocs blancs apparurent, alors que d'un rire guttural elle sortait une baguette magique qu'elle pointa vers eux.

Le bouclier magique de Charlie les protégea alors que Blaise assénait coup de dague sur coup de dague en évitant le mieux possible les attaques physiques de la chose, qui semblait d'une meilleure constitution que lui malgré son attitude de détritus vivant. Tous deux furent cependant touchés par une attaque massive, car la chose de changea en chauves souris qui les attaquèrent, les forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent exploser leur magie, détruisant la plupart des bestioles.

C'est alors que le corps sans vie de la créature tomba au sol, et que la femme rendit son dernier soupir. D'un geste, Blaise la bénit puis Charlie fit léviter le corps avant que son supérieur ne les fasse tous deux transplaner.

Finalement, si le rapport était un peu faiblard, la nuit semblait riche, ce soir.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Alucard et Charlie avaient réussi, au prix d'efforts considérables, à entrer dans l'esprit du vampire pour le laisser à la merci de Blaise, pour un interrogatoire qui, ils l'espéraient, apporterait des réponses intéressantes.

Le dirigeant du réseau d'espionnage se pencha vers l'espèce de chose qui était soumis à sa volonté, et qui donc lui dirait exactement la vérité.

-Ton nom?

-Zvoràk Tledidov.

-D'où viens tu?

-Je suis né à Vlasdivostok.

-Que faisais-tu cette nuit?

-Je me nourrissais.

-Sur un territoire qui n'est pas celui de ton maître?

-J'avais faim, je n'avais pas mangé depuis.... longtemps.

-Sais tu au moins sur quel territoire tu es?

-Celui du traître à sa race, le _Nocti Master_ Potter!

La haine et le mépris contenu dans la voix n'avaient rien de feint, ce qui inquiéta Blaise, qui durcit un peu son regard toujours fixé à celui de son interlocuteur.

-Que fais-tu sur notre territoire?!

-Je suis venu parce que le Master me l'a ordonné.

-Quelle est ta mission?

-Tuer.

-Tuer qui en particulier?!

-Pas de cible. Tuer. Boire. Continuer.

Alucard serra le poing. Dans l'esprit du vampire défilaient d'horribles images, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, des prisons, la peur, le sang, la douleur, la faim qui se mêlaient à une magie noire et puissante, à un brouillard de sortilèges interdits, probablement, puisqu'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Le tout baigné de cette seule idée. Celle du meurtre, dans toutes les langues, comme si elle était gravée pour que jamais ce Zvoràk ne l'oublie.

-Tu es sur notre territoire depuis longtemps?

-Depuis un mois et demi.

Blaise, Charlie et Alucard se concertèrent du regard. Un mois. S'il était là depuis un mois, comment se faisait-il qu'aucuns d'eux n'ait repéré sa présence? Comment avait-il réussi à passer outre la surveillance étroite qu'ils pratiquaient aux frontières? Comment avait-il tout simplement réussi à ne pas se faire tuer accidentellement? Il semblait affamé, et ça ne datait pas d'hier, c'était sûr, et un vampire affamé se repère très vite, normalement. En plus, il ne semblait pas particulièrement puissant, réduit à un état misérable, et il n'aurait donc pas pu cacher sa présence magiquement.

Pour Blaise, c'était très clair. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour parvenir à une horrible conclusion.

Zvoràk était d'origine slave. Il obéissait donc au _Nocti Master_ des royaumes slaves, qui restait dans l'ombre depuis très longtemps. S'il était là depuis un mois et demi, alors il avait du causer les meurtres qui les avaient alertés sur la situation. Zvoràk était coupable... d'obéissance.

La guerre du sang était donc aussi une guerre de territoire.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu assez de problèmes!

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Harry contemplait les deux œufs, posés sur deux cousins assortis à leurs couleurs. Assurément, ce n'étaient pas des œufs ordinaires: ils étaient trop gros et trop légers pour cela. De plus, il lui semblait qu'ils rayonnaient de magie quand il plissait les yeux. Pas d'aura cependant, comme si c'était une stase quelconque.

Une brève entrevue avec Dumbledore ne l'avait pas rassuré: il n'y avait rien appris sinon que c'était une expérience plus audacieuse que les précédentes. En plus simple: c'était une expérience plus dangereuse, donc, et Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment en y pensant. Déjà, le fait que Dumbledore prenne Poudlard pour un laboratoire l'agaçait et l'énervait, mais qu'en plus ce vieil homme mette probablement en danger la vie des jeunes élèves à cause de ses ambitions, voilà qui choquait presque le Survivant.

Car depuis la Bataille des Trois Lunes, Harry trouvait que Dumbledore avait bien changé. Peut-être même trop changé, même si il avait l'impression d'être l'un des rares à le voir. Comme si personne ou presque ne se rendait compte que le vieux directeur et nouveau ministre teintait son aura peu à peu, passant du blanc pur au gris pour l'instant. Un gris qui se ternissait de jour en jour, et cela ne lui faisait pas tellement plus plaisir que cela. Bon, il fallait être capable de lire les auras pour le voir mais quand même, ce n'était pas si dur?

Les deux œufs l'hypnotisaient. Ils lui inspiraient des émotions contradictoires, l'attiraient tout en le repoussant, magnétisme et danger, une menace doucereuse qui suintait le pouvoir comme s'ils n'étaient que ça.

Il se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Ces œufs ressemblaient à des œufs de phœnix, mais en différent. Heureusement, Fumseck devait passer dans la soirée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, malgré le fait que leurs magies ne s'aimaient pas. C'était quand même sa race! Et puis, le phœnix se méfiait de plus en plus de son propriétaire. Donc Harry avait décidé que ce soir, il serait « vulnérable », il serait sous forme humaine, pour ne pas gêner le phœnix! Mais pour ce faire, il avait demandé à Blaise de surveiller étroitement les bureaux directoriaux.

Bientôt, Harry ressentit de loin l'onde magique du phœnix, semblable à une sourde brûlure. Aussitôt, il abandonna sa forme de vampire pour redevenir un humain banal comme les autres. Enfin, presque comme les autres, évidemment. Et quand Fumseck apparut dans la chambre, avec son habituelle aura de feu et de lumière vive, Harry maudit ces sens trop fragiles qui ne rendaient au phœnix qu'une apparence de bel oiseau aux couleurs douces alors que la magie faisait vibrer chaque étincelle, et qu'elle rendait au phœnix une forme vague lumière encore plus troublante. Mais il devrait se contenter des possibilité de son lui humain. Le phœnix s'était posé calmement, sur le perchoir qu'Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enlever, et chantonna, ses trilles résonnant dans la pièce, mais Harry pouvait comprendre sans problème.

-Bonjour Fumseck. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, petit vampire! Et dans des conditions supportables cette fois.

-En effet. Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec le Ministre pour venir?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne lui appartiens pas! Maintenant passons au sujet de ma visite... Tes œufs. Tu m'as intrigué avec cette histoire.

-Et encore, tu n'imagine pas combien moi, je suis intrigué par ces choses.

Harry soupira en disant cela, mais alla chercher les œufs et les présenta au phœnix. Si seulement il avait pu avoir une expression humaine!! Harry n'aurait pas eu à déchiffrer son opinion dans le faible rayonnement magique qu'il percevait. Le phœnix resta silencieux de très longues minutes, avant de déployer en grand ses ailes, quelques plumes rougeoyantes tombant au sol gracieusement. Mais les trilles n'étaient que colère et fureur.

-Comment a-t-il pu OSER? Quel sacrilège, quel abominable projet! Coupler des sangs si précieux et si dangereux et les greffer à.....! Mais pourquoi?!

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. La magie du phœnix l'étouffait peu à peu, le corps humain d'Harry ne pouvant supporter une force aussi grande, surtout teintée de la haine que le phœnix véhiculait. Mais Fumseck finit par se calmer en voyant Harry pâlir et mettre une main sur son cœur, faiblissant. Il savait qu'Harry avait fait une grande concession pour qu'ils puissent avoir cet entretien, et il fallait donc que tout se passe bien.

Et même si le directeur de Poudlard avait une apparence plus mature, et plus âgée, il ressemblait encore à un petit garçon aux yeux de Fumseck, un petit auquel il s'était attaché au fil des années. C'est pourquoi quand les choses semblèrent aller mieux, le phœnix s'expliqua un peu plus calmement.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Harry, que sais-tu des phœnix?

- Hum... Le phœnix est une créature d'éternité, qui renaît et meurs cycliquement, et donc la magie augmente au fil des vies. La forme de l'oiseau est propice au déploiement de cette magie et puis... Il n'y a pas de roi phœnix, vous obéissez à la Magie elle même.

- Bien, tu connais ton cours. Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses. Il existe quatre types de phœnix: ceux ayant une dominante magie Eau, Feu, Terre, Air. Tu l'auras compris, je suis à dominante Feu. La couleur change, dans l'ordre: bleu, rouge, vert et blanc. Mais en nous, la magie reste neutre. Ce que Dumbledore a fait, c'est changer la nature de la magie de ces deux phœnix que tu as.

-Attend.... Un de feu et un d'eau?

-Disons le ainsi. Ils étaient de feu et d'eau. Mais il a fait baigner les coquilles dans le sang d'autres créatures, et tu sais quelle est la particularité du sang magique n'est-ce pas?

-Il conserve ses propriétés durant une période plus ou moins longue.

-Exactement. La coquille du phœnix absorbe les nutriments utiles à l'oisillon, ainsi que toutes les informations sur le monde et sa nature magique. Quel qu'ait été le moyen, l'ancien directeur de l'école à réussir a changer la magie... il en a fait des hybrides.

Même dans le langage du phœnix, dans ses trilles, la haine de la dernière note était plus pure que le cristal ou le diamant. Harry, l'humain en Harry, frissonna de peur alors que ce n'était même pas dirigé contre lui.

-Et... que puis-je faire maintenant?

-Il faut que tu t'en occupes convenablement Harry, que tu élèves ces petits oiseaux dans une idée qui convienne aux courants de la Magie. Sinon... ce ne seront que des monstres.

Le regard du phœnix était grave, et en même temps, doux. Harry comprit que c'était là la manière d'exprimer la pitié, chez eux. Et il détestait la pitié. Surtout pour lui.

L'entretien se clôtura sur ces mots, et bientôt, Fumseck repartit, laissa à Harry un goût amer. Néanmoins avant d'aller dormir, il versa une mesure de magie dans un coin de son esprit, respectant la parole donnée à l'arbre. En espérant pouvoir s'en resservir un jour.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Ses sens étaient tous en alerte, alors que sa peau absorbait la fraîcheur de la nuit. Depuis que le soleil s'était couché, elle n'avait pas cessé de bouger, tantôt humainement, tantôt comme la chasseuse qu'elle était. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait, car depuis son intrusion au Palais, son instinct de survie lui criait au danger à chaque pas. Ainsi, elle savait qu'elle, la Chasseuse de Vampires et de Lycans, était _chassée_, et pas par n'importe qui.

D'un bond, elle se retrouva sur un autre toit, à courir aussi vite que ses bottes le permettaient, cherchant à cerner l'assaillant. Elle le sentait se rapprocher et elle préféra donc ralentir, pour le trouver.

Et la jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Un poignard siffla à ses oreilles mais elle eut le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter une touche handicapante. Instinctivement, elle sortit son arc et le banda, une flèche d'argent pur déjà prête, et tira dans l'ombre de la ville. D'un geste automatique et sûr. Touché, et du premier coup en plus, la chasseuse fut soulagée et en même temps déçue. Toute cette poursuite pour si peu? Par acquis de conscience, elle alla voir de qui il s'agissait, en restant prudente car l'autre n'était pas encore mort, seulement paralysé.

Cheveux châtains, peau mate, pas très grand... Des canines d'à peine trois millimètres, c'était un débutant. Surtout qu'il avait gardé sur lui son ordre de mission, qu'elle décacheta d'un geste rapide. La lecture fut brève et elle ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle revienne immédiatement au Manoir Zabini, implorer l'asile familial. Ou qu'elle se place sous la protec... non, ça elle ne pouvait pas, par fierté, elle ne pouvait accepter l'espèce d'asservissement d'un genre nouveau envers un adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Et bien moins expérimenté, quoi qu'on en dise.

Sans une once de remords, regrets ou d'hésitation, la chasseuse trancha la gorge du malheureux vampire qui avait croisé sa route, et utilisa la magie pour arriver devant le manoir familial. Devoir revenir ici, c'était un comble, mais elle ne tenait pas à mourir si tôt.

Irina Zabini, la Dame aux Larmes de Sang, était déclarée ennemie publique numéro un par un Master. Par un _Nocti Master_. Et contre ça, ni l'argent, ni le talent ne pourraient rien faire. Elle ne disposait que de ce qu'elle avait dérobé au palais et d'informations en échange de l'aide qu'il lui fallait pour quitter le pays. Ou le continent.

**XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX**

Me revoici! ENCORE UNE REVIEW ET VOUS AUREZ UN BONUS! (prière de me laisser votre mail si vous êtes anonyme /- non loggé! QU'on discute de ce que vous recevrez!!!hihi)

Je suis actuellement en vacances au Canada pour trois semaines. pas que ca affectera grand chose au niveau de la fic, mais bon, que vous sachiez!!! mdr

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	8. Bonus: Interview

**CECI EST UN BONUS DE LA FICTION OR ROUGE  
ECRIT PAR DJEHRA KEURJANI NIWA  
POUR MISS ASUKA TANKU**

**50 REVIEWS DEJA!!**

**---  
**

Rita Skeeter: _Bonjour Bonjour!! Vous êtes l'auteur de la fic « Or Rouge », qui a ses fans parmi la Gazette du Sorcier! Pouvez-vous vous présenter pour nos lecteurs?_

Djehra Keurjani:_Salut! Eh bien je suis Djehra Keurjani, j'ai dix huit printemps (vu que j'suis née au printemps) et je vis en Guadeloupe, une île française de la Caraïbe! J'écris depuis.... cinq ans maintenant, pas uniquement des fanfictions, des fictions originales et des poèmes aussi. Je n'écris que du yaoi même si le hétéro ne me gène pas tant que cela. Véritable fan d'Harry Potter, je ne peux qu'adorer JK Rowling et descendre en flamme les films! Quant aux vampires... + soupir d'envie +_

R.S. : _« Djehra Keurjani », c'est un pseudonyme? _

D.K. : _En effet! Pas que je n'aime pas mes nom et prénoms mais je préfère garder cet aspect ci, dans l'anonymat!! Mais on m'appelle aussi volontiers Djeh, Sempai ou autres!_

R.S. :_ Vous êtes donc l'auteur de cette fiction par chapitres qui fait chavirer le cœur des sorcières! Comment avez vous pensé à un tel scénario?_

D.K. : _J'étais en cours de géographie. A mon niveau en prépa, c'est pas très important la géo, et on a eu toute l'année cours sur l'agriculture dans le monde. Et mon prof (que j'appellerai S.) nous parle de l'eau comme étant « l'or bleu » et la forêt comme étant « l'or vert ». Aussitôt je suis mise à lister les différents « ors »: Or (jaune) tout court, or blanc, « or noir » pour le pétrole, « or bleu » pour l'eau, « or vert » pour la forêt... J'ai pas trouvé d'or violet mais de l'or rouge, oui!! J'ai donc demandé à S. si ma métaphore était possible et il m'a assuré que c'était bizarre. Tout ce que je fais est bizarre alors j'ai décidé d'écrire!!_

R.S. : _Très bien mais pourquoi des vampires? Avez-vous des modèles littéraires de vampires? Si oui, lesquels? Dites nous tout!!_

D.K.: _Hum pour être honnête, j'avoue que je voue un culte à Anne Rice et ses __Chroniques des Vampires__, avec Lestat, Louis, Amadeo, Marius... Ah du pur bonheur bien écrit, bien décrit, de l'histoire mêlée aux sentiments, le dilemme de l'éternité, l'humanité et la monstruosité... Et en dehors de ces personnages fantasmagoriques, il y a une oeuvre de Poppy Z Brite, __Ames Perdues__, qui m'a vraiment frappée. Citons sans les oublier le __Dracula__ de Bram Stocker, Goethe et Lovecraft! Parce qu'un vampire, c'est un être beau, un être parfait, un être qui pourtant n'est qu'un assemblage d'imperfections, de doutes, d'anormalité.... Ah le rêve..._

R.S.: _Ah, il est clair que vous connaissez votre sujet! C'est donc une adaptation?_

D.K.: _Mais vous êtes folle? Bien sûr que non! J'ai mixé a peu près tous les mythes que je connaissais pour cette fiction, plus des idées bien à moi qui ont germé peu à peu dans ma petite tête. Ca n'a rien à voir, du moins il me semble que c'est évident, avec une quelconque forme de plagiat!!_

R.S.: _Oh, je vois que vous défendez vos idées bec et ongles!! Un trait de caractère?_

D.K.: _Peut-être bien oui. J'ai tendance à vivre mes fictions dans ma tête, à les rendre aussi réelles que la réalité quotidienne... Comprenez par là que les personnages vivent, interagissent, évoluent, se construisent peu à peu à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. C'est aussi la raison de l'absence de prédiction réelle quant à la durée et la longueur de cette fiction! Elle se terminera quand les personnages n'évolueront plus!_

R.S.: _Et vous, vous sentez vous évoluer par rapport à votre plume?_

D.K.: _Je sais que mon style a évolué. Lisez ma première fiction « chef d'œuvre », qui s'appelle __**Les Pouvoirs du Sang**__, et vous pourrez faire cette constatation par vous même!! Mais sinon, oui, ma mentalité évolue peu à peu. Devoir expliquer, trouvez les principes des personnages, les façonner, les créer pièce par pièce, avec leur passé, leurs réflexes, leurs idées sans les mélanger me force à réfléchir à mes propres réactions, si elles sont adaptées à la situation ect... Essayez, c'est frustrant mais étonnant!!_

R.S: _En parlant de vie réelle à ne pas mélanger avec les fictions, pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de femmes dans vos fictions? Et pourquoi ont-elles un si dur destin? Êtes vous misogyne?_

D.K.: _Vous serez étonnée, et vous mes lecteurs peut-être le serez vous aussi, mais dans les fictions, je suis terriblement misogyne. A quoi sert une femme dans une fiction yaoi, si ce n'est l'amie du héros (voire sa sœur comme ça on est tranquille) qui les aidera à se mettre ensemble? En revanche, toute fiction d'aventure a besoin, pour moi, d'une femme forte qui soit autant un allié, qu'un soutien et justement une présence féminine. Dans ma précédente fic se trouvaient Veanna et les quatre reines (Djehra'na, Lumina Lucifera Satanica, Syana'ra et Bel Uriel). Ici il y a Irina Zabini et Deirdre Mayfair pour l'instant! C'est déjà pas mal je trouve!!_

R.S.: _Très bien! Pour clôturer cette petite interview, accepteriez-vous de répondre à un petit questionnaire? + fais glisser un parchemin+_

D.K.: _Evidemment!_

**_Questionnaire Hp_ **

**La maison que vous adorez:** Serpentard

**La maison que vous détester** Poufsouffle

**Animal que vous ne supportez pas:** Pas vraiment... En revanche j'apprécie peu les Hypogriffes et les Acromentulas!!

**Personnage préféré dans Harry Potter:** Harry, Voldemort, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Fred, Georges, Blaise...

**Personnage détesté dans Harry Potter:** Cho, Ginny ( salope!), Peter, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Ernie McMillan... et cet en**** de Dumbledore!!!

**Couple préféré:**

-Harry/Voldemort

-Harry/Severus

-Harry/Sirius

-Harry/Remus

-Harry/Lucius

-Fred/Georges

-Fred/Harry/Georges

**Le sorcier que vous rêveriez de rencontrer**: Ahem.... J'hésite entre Bertie Crochue pour ses fabuleuses Dragées et Fred et Georges.... Quoique rencontrer Fenrir peut être intéressant.... Ou Draco..... Aaarrh! Je ne sais pas …!

R.S.: _Très bien! Je vous remercie d'avoir alloué quelques sabliers de votre temps pour cette interview!! Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à vos lecteurs?_

D.K.: _Oui. Je tiens à leur dire que j'ai découvert les merveilles d'internet et créé un blog pour la fiction qui est http. fanfic-or-rouge . Skyrock. Com! N'hésitez pas à y aller pour me parler directement!!_

R.S.: _C'était Rita Skeeter pour La Gazette du Sorcier, en compagnie de Djehra Keurjani-Niwa, l'auteur de parchemins à succès!!_

**---**

**Merci de votre lecture. prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines, comme promis.**

**Entre temps je serais rentrée du Canada qui est une mine d'or d'idées!!!**

**Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et n'oubliez pas la review!!!**

**Djehra Keurjani!!  
**


	9. Chapitre 7: Shelter

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou.... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

**_Chapitre 7 - I need a shelter_**

Le silence était glacé, si tant est que l'on puisse glacer le silence. Mais la famille entière était réunie et en général, cela se passait mal, car qui voudrait réunir tous les membres d'une famille aussi éclectique?

Néanmoins, elle restait calme, d'apparence, son cœur battant à tout rompre pourtant, fière et droite dans sa tenue de Chasseuse. Le mini short de cuir, le débardeur noir, la ceinture avec des bourses accrochées au tissu et la cape noire rehaussaient le violet de ses yeux, un violet implacable qui faisait la fierté de la famille.... en temps normal.

Mais les autres la jugeaient de ce même regard, ce qui rendaient les choses plus compliquées.

-Non Irina, nous ne pouvons t'accorder cela. Même le droit du sang ne te protègera pas.

Le monde sembla se fissurer autour d'elle. Ses yeux se fixaient sur Claire, sa mère, assise dans un sofa, comme une pierre précieuse polie, sur Ivan, son père, droit dans un costume, derrière ce même sofa, et le couple sur les côtés, Farida et Malcom, ses oncle et tante, ainsi que les cinq adolescents silencieux, ses cousins. Ils lui refusaient l'asile... Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'était éloignée, certes, mais tout de même!! Oui, elle avait refusé de prêter serment au clan du Royaume-Uni, ou même à d'autres, mais elle demeurait une vampire, et une vampire de la famille Zabini!

Elle n'eut pourtant aucune expression. La jeune femme avait été éduquée dans le but de devenir une vraie Chasseuse et une réelle aristocrate, et savais donc se tenir. Néanmoins, quelque part, elle se sentait confusément trahie par ce sang qui coulait artificiellement dans ses veines.

_-Fiat_. (1)

Elle s'inclina et se cape l'entoura alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour repartir. Irina savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce refus catégorique. Nul doute qu'ils avaient pensé ensemble avant de faire ce choix, mais elle se coupait naturellement des pensées des autres si elle n'était pas expressément sollicitée. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le corridor savamment éclairé et richement décoré, elle sentit une petite main prendre la sienne, et vit la plus jeune de ses cousine, qui n'avait guère plus de douze ans, la regarder intensément avant de dire à voix basse.

-Blaise n'est pas venu parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord.... Va le voir, lui il t'aidera!

Son frère... Oui, elle pouvait essayer. Mais elle répugnait à s'approcher trop près du gamin qu'elle servait. Bon, il était plus âgé qu'elle, et alors? Elle refusait de servir un adolescent sans expérience et c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait Harry Potter.

-Merci Jeanne.

La petite lui fit un petit sourire avant de repartir a petits pas, la laissant seule. Irina soupira puis ouvrit son champ de perceptions pour trouver où était Blaise. Sa dernière chance de trouver un asile sûr, ou alors elle devrait se réfugier chez les Lycans.... qui l'accepteraient encore plus difficilement.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Blaise sentit un frôlement spirituel et sourit. Il se redressa aussitôt, et d'un geste de la main, alluma toutes les chandelles. Il s'adossa au mur de son salon, attendant patiemment, un livre moldu à la main, que son invitée vienne. Ce qui ne tarda guère, dix minutes plus tard, elle était là, et frappait à la porte.

-Entre!

La porte s'ouvrit et Irina entra. Blaise ne l'avait pas vue -de ses yeux, pas de son esprit- depuis deux ans, et elle avait changé, ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé considérablement, et elle était devenue plus féminine. De son côté, Irina voyait bien que son frère était devenu plus adulte dans ses traits, plus mature aussi, et elle se prit à espérer.

-Blaise, je suis venue te demander de l'aide.

-Je m'en doute. Allez, assieds-toi... veux-tu boire quelque chose?

La Chasseuse n'était pas habituée à tant de sympathie et s'assit en demanda un verre de vodka citron. Blaise rigola et elle fut rapidement servie, avant qu'il ne s'asseye aussi, la regardant fixement.

-Alors tu t'es faite jeter hein?

-Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

-Bah tu es venue me voir!!

-Ouais ben abrège, je sais que tu sais pour quelle raison je suis ici, pas la peine d'épiloguer dessus!

-Ouais, je sais. Écoute ma belle, moi je veux bien t'aider. Mais contre un Master, il te faut un puissant protecteur et...

-Non! Je refuse d'entendre parler de ce Potter! Je préfère encore fuir d'une nation à une autre, constamment poursuivie, plutôt que de le rejoindre! Je ne suis pas comme _vous_, moi!

-Justement. Harry n'est pas comme tu le pense! Il accueille tout ceux qui le veulent! Même les Mentis peuvent venir!

-Et alors? Je suis la Dame aux Larmes de Sang, merde! Celle qui pleure pour ceux qu'elle tue mais qui tue pour ceux qui pleurent! Ma réputation n'est plus à faire, et tu voudrais que j'abandonne tout pour ça! Plutôt crever!

Blaise soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, songeur. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

-Tu as trouvé ce que je voulais?

-Oui. Le prix est de soixante gallions d'or.

-Ouch!

-Hey mon grand, tu n'imagine pas le mal que j'ai eu!

Elle défit une bourse à sa ceinture et en sortit un petit objet. Ce n'était pas plus grand qu'un galet ni plus lourd d'une plume,alors que c'était fait en argent pur. Blaise sourit et sortit une petite bourse de gallions déjà prête qu'il posa sur la table.

-Tu es sûre de toi? Je pourrais m'en servir pour trouver ce que je cherche?

-Oui. C'est un Questeur de premier ordre que je t'ai amené, pas un vulgaire bijou d'argent!!

Irina soupesa la bourse et tendit à son frère l'objet. Il prit donc le petit trésor et garda la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

-Lâche moi Blaise.

-Non.

-Ne me force pas Blaise!

-Pourquoi fuis-tu toujours? Tu sais que tu ne survivras pas si tu continue ainsi! Tu sais que personne d'autre ne pourra t'aider!

-Et alors? Je veux être libre de faire ce que je veux, ou je veux et si je le veux.

-On ne peut pas toujours vivre comme ça.

-Peut-être mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusqu'ici, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me gênerais pour continuer!

Elle ne fit pas allusion au contrat posé sur sa tête mais Blaise s'en doutait bien. Si elle avait été jusqu'à préférer aussitôt se tourner vers la famille Zabini plutôt qu'utiliser son réseau personnel de relations pour se protéger, c'était évidemment parce qu'Irina n'avait aucune illusion sur ce qui lui arriverait. Qu'un Master ait mis sa tête à prix, cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Entre autres, qu'elle en savait _trop_.

Il y eut un silence qui parut une éternité avant que l'un des deux ne reprenne la parole. Une sorte de temps de réflexion pour Irina, et un autre de préparation d'argumentation pour Blaise.

-Irina... Je sais que tu refuse d'entrer dans un clan... et de toutes façons, je ne peux que tu comprendre.

-Mais pourtant, tu veux m'y faire entrer! Tu as beau être mon frère, nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde, tu le sais bien! Je refuse de...

-Mais on ne vous le demande pas, Mlle Zabini.

La voix était tranquille et calme, et pourtant, la Chasseuse se retourna comme si elle avait claqué. Son regard tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, frêle mais qui semblait irradier d'une puissance mystique. Jeune homme qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme étant Harry Ethan Luc Potter, l'actuel chef de clan du Royaume Uni. Aussitôt, elle se tint sur ses gardes, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait -ou du moins, pas encore, se disait-elle, méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans une conversation privée?! Et familiale qui plus est?!

-Vous êtes sur mon territoire, et qui plus est, au sein de mes quartiers de rassemblement, alors franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais! Mais pour aller directement au faits, car votre situation dépasse les simples précautions et politesses que vous êtes en droit d'exiger, eût égard à votre famille, je voudrais savoir ce qui, concrètement et exactement, vous empêche de rejoindre mon clan, même alors que vous vous trouvez dans une situation des plus indélicates.

Les yeux violets d'Irina semblaient d'acier, et elle n'était aucunement impressionnée par le statut de son interlocuteur. Elle remarqua qu'aussitôt après son intervention, Blaise s'était placée à côté de lui. Pas derrière, comme un conseiller. Ni devant, comme un protecteur; mais à côté, comme un ami, presque un égal -qui pourrait, à part un autre Master, être l'égal d'Harry Potter?

-Je refuse d'être sujette de qui que ce soit pour la durée de ma vie magique. Je refuse de prêter serment d'obéir à quelqu'un alors que ses décisions ne me plaisent pas forcément. Et pour finir, je ne veux pas être aux ordres d'un gamin!

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre ce genre de volonté farouche qui semblait animer la jeune femme et qui la poussait, semblait-il à vivre. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'aurait fait son mentor, Leian Astaroth, s'il avait été à sa place.

_+ Suis ton instinct, Harry. Ce que cette vampire recherche, ce n'est en définitive, qu'un abri sûr et une garantie de rester libre. Ce qu'aucune personne ne pourrait refuser, et que chacun est en droit de revendiquer, après tout, non?+_

Leian ne l'aidait pas là. Il savait bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulait! Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était comment le lui donner, en accord avec sa politique personnelle et ses propres intérêts. Mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire pour la convaincre sans la manipuler.

+_ Allons Harry, souviens toi de tes convictions d'avant, de ce que tu pensais il y a trois ans à peine, de ce que tu croyais avant de mourir pour ta cause et de devenir l'un des nôtres._ +

Il avait du mal, à revenir en arrière comme ça. Ce n'était pas facile, ses pensées et responsabilités tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Mais il prit tout de même la parole, sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Je vous veux comme alliée, non comme sujette, Irina Zabini. Une alliée qui me permettra d'accroître ma puissance sans me jurer allégeance. Je vous veux de mon côté et vous propose un abri, une protection et une aide, en échange de vos services.... Jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous débarrasser de ce qui vous pourchasse.

Irina le regarda, méfiante. C'était très flou, non, très vague même, tout cela. Pas de durée, pas de vraies conditions, pas de contexte, pas de précisions..... C'était bien trop flou pour être fiable.

Mais.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix? Vers qui, vers quoi se tourner maintenant que sa famille refusait de l'aider? Que faire, quand on a sa ses trousses des vampires assassins, un clan tout entier, qui ne vous laissera pas en paix? Elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. D'autant qu'elle _savait_.

-J'accepte, Harry Potter, d'être votre alliée. Néanmoins, sachez une chose. _Vivo per interfecire_. (2) Alors ne me demandez pas n'importe quoi où vous me perdrez à jamais. Je n'aime pas les choses floues, et vous ne proposez rien de précis. Moi aussi, je sais tirer profit des imprécisions.

Sa voix était fraîche, comme un grêlon qui tomberait sur une plage de sable doré, et les deux vampires se regardèrent. Longuement. Fixement.

Blaise se demandait quel était ce jeu de forces auquel il assistait. Dans sa tête, sa magie faisait des étincelles. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils venaient de faire un coup magistral dans le cadre de la guerre du Sang.

Merci, Irina Zabini.

- xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

-Master, que faisons-nous maintenant?

-Regulus... tu n'as pas encore compris? Je règne. Et _il_ ne s'en sortira pas, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

La voix du vampire sorcier avait de quoi geler n'importe quel feu, à ce stade.

-Master, vous n'avez pourtant pas perdu.

-Mais je n'ai pas GAGNE! Je le vaincrais..... et cette victoire n'aura qu'un goût plus doux et plus riche encore.

Un rire guttural et froid secoua la salle où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Enfin, trois hommes, car évidemment, tout Master possède son garde du corps, dans son ombre. D'ailleurs, le garde du corps sourit dans l'ombre, et Regulus déglutit.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, surtout quand il y était seul ou presque avec son Master.

-Nos fonds se portent-ils bien, Regulus?

-Parfaitement, Master. Ils se renflouent rapidement grâce au marché que vous avez développé.

-Et nos réserves?

-Certains ont des exigences spécifiques mais... il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir contenter ces...clients.

-Exactement. Nous sommes les seuls. Et par conséquents.... nous sommes les maîtres du jeu.

D'un geste, Regulus se vit congédier et il fronça les sourcils. Son Master était devenu étrange. Pendant trois ans, plus personne n'avait entendu parler ni de lui, ni de ses projets. Et il était revenu. Enfin non. Dès le début, des années auparavant, il s'était décrété Master. Évidemment, quand on voit quelqu'un dégageant une telle puissance et une telle aura noire, qui tient par les cheveux la tête arrachée et encore ensanglantée de l'ancien Master, mieux vaut se reconnaître immédiatement comme étant son serviteur, du moins, si on tient assez à sa vie. Depuis, rien ne s'était passé comme dans les autres clans, jusqu'à son retour de trois années de silences, après la Bataille des Trois Lunes si décisive. Il avait retrouvé cette rage, cette haine pure qui faisait luire d'un éclat noir ses yeux pourtant rouges.

Regulus avait besoin de boire. Vite. Pour se remonter le moral. Et pas du sang. Il lui fallait impérativement de l'alcool là.

Il y avait des moments où on préférait oublier qui on sert. Et ça vaut mieux.

Regulus parti, le garde du corps sortit de l'ombre. C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon imposant, retenu par deux baguettes noires, un corps athlétique parfaitement moulé dans une tunique noire et un pantalon anthracite. Une ceinture avec des fioles et des poignards à la taille, des bottes aux éperons d'argent et des bracelets d'épines achevaient de la rendre dangereuse.

-Regulus est un imbécile, Master.

-Certes, il n'es pas futé. Mais il gère particulièrement bien les échanges et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Peut-être bien, mais il ne restera pas bien longtemps hors des informateurs de Zabini s'il continua à envoyer des recrues à peine finies.

-Mais ma chère, c'est le but. Je veux qu'ils viennent à moi.... Les lunes seront encore au rendez-vous. Sauf que cette fois, je veux que le monde entier se retourne contre eux. Ce n'est pas le clan du royaume uni qui domine le monde. Et j'ai un allié de poids.

-Ah tiens? Et de qui s'agit-il?

-Oh, il ne me connaît pas. Et il me connaîtra jamais. Car notre meilleur partenaire...

Un rire froid traversa la pièce.

-... est Albus Dumbledore.

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Quoi de mieux que de pourrir le fruit de l'intérieur?

- xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox -

Elle avait été introduite dans une demeure « privée », quelque part autour de Poudlard, qui lui même n'était que « quelque part ». Mais au moins, elle possédait sa propre demeure.

Blaise était avec sa soeur, et il acheva le dernier sceau de protection. Irina lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Blaise je...

-Irina, ca va. Ne me remercie pas. Tu es ma soeur, malgré tout ce qu'on peut en dire, et je me devais de t'aider. Et je suis heureux que tu aie accepté. Mais tu t'es engagée maintenant dans un combat tellement plus grand que nous...

-Je....

Il y eut le bruit distinct de l'air qui crépitait et une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte.  
-Blaise, c'est Draco. Nous avons un gros problème.

S'excusant, Blaise sortit de la maison. Irina, elle, savait déjà. Et guettait, anxieuse, la réaction de son frère.

Blaise regarda son ami. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine et ses vêtements blancs, il faisait très « ange annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles ». D'autant qu'il ne souriait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Blaise referma la porte derrière lui.

-Un problème avec Dumbledore, Dray? Il a trouvé un moyen de nous attaquer?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Je ne travaille plus pour lui.

-Oh. Alors, quel problème y-a-t-il?

-Voici mon nouveau contrat.

En voyant que sa cible était sa soeur, Blaise se sentit désemparé avant de monter au plus haut ses barrières.

-Tu comptes nous attaque? Elle est sous la protection d'Harry.

-J'ai un mois, et je ne veux pas toucher à la famille des Zabini.

-Tu as choisi un camp? Toi? Draco Malefoy?

-Non. Je vous laisse de l'avance. Un mois, pour vous débarrasser de l'auteur de ce contrat. Une chance de survivre. Car je suis le seul Malefoy sur le coup. Pour l'instant.

-Merci.

Ce fut le dernier mot que Blaise adressa à Draco. Ce dernier disparut en un éclair.

Le laissant avec un gros problème à résoudre.

**XxXxXx T. B. C. xXxXxX**

Salut à toutes et à tous!!  
Je voulais vous informer qu'il reste une publication en Aout et après, retour à la période scolaire. Comme je suis en prépa et que le rythme est étouffant, je pense que vous attendrez trois semaines au lieu de deux après la rentrée... Ne m'en voulez pas!

M'enfin si vous avec aimé ce chapitre, dites le!!!

Laissez moi une review!!!

Djehra


	10. Chapitre 8: Change

**Auteur: **Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Mystère, Aventure, Action et évidemment, yaoi

**Résumé: **Bienvenue en Angleterre, sous la coupe du chef de clan des vampires, Harry. mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Et une autre commence. La guerre du sang, la richesse des hommes aux yeux des créature comme Harry, ou... Voldemort?

**Petit mot**: Salut! Ceci est ma nouvelle fic HPLV, et je vous préviens dès maintenant: accrochez-vous, elle risque d'être longue! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je veille à ce que vous ne vous perdiez pas, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Pouvoir du Sang!

**UN BONUS TOUTES LES 50 REVIEWS.  
UN CHAPITRE TOUTES LES DEUX SEMAINES.  
UNE FIC POUR VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR.**

_Merci de lire et de laisser une review._

_

* * *

_

_**Je vous prie sincèrement d'excuser ces trop longs mois de silence. Mais finalement je n'ai pas pu tenir le coup de la prépa littéraire sans mal et j'ai... préféré me concentrer sur mes études pour au moins en terminer avec ça. **_

_**Maintenant je reviens au cœur des fanfictions, avec un peu de rouille, mais j'espère vous satisfaire de mon mieux.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui vont me lire, et à ceux qui continueront.**_

_**Djehra Keurjani-Niwa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**8 – Time for change**_

Le bureau d'Harry Potter était fermé à clé, et il avait bien précisé à la gargouille qui demandait le mot de passe de ne laisser personne passer, fut-elle munie du mot de passe. En effet, il avait une réunion de la plus haute importance avec son second et sa nouvelle conseillère... Et une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Le frère et la soeur Zabini se ressemblaient décidément un peu trop bien. Les même yeux violets clairs, les cheveux noirs tous deux, bien qu'un peu éclaircis pour Blaise, et très longs pour Irina qui les portait en une longue tresse serrée, tous deux habillés d'une combinaison noire bien que Blaise ait une tunique aux armoiries du clan d'Harry et qu'Irina en ait une aux armoiries des Zabini, tout simplement. Accessoirement, la jeune femme avait aussi un poignard attaché à une ceinture en cuir solide, ainsi qu'une bourse, et un collier de cuir lui barrait la gorge. Néanmoins, posés l'un à côté de l'autre comme ça, Harry aurait juré qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Et ils étaient en face de lui, qui était assis, et les regardait.

-Ceci doit donc me permettre de trouver le commanditaire des assassinats sur mon territoire dis-tu, Irina?

-Oui. Un Questeur est un objet, de quelque forme qu'il soit, qui permet cela. En général, ils ne peuvent le faire qu'avec un objet ayant appartenu à celui que l'on recherche mais il y a plusieurs « classes » de Questeurs.

-Et celui d'Irina est un Première Classe. Il suffit de penser très, très fort à ce que l'on recherche et il deviendra comme une sorte de 'gps' moldu, t'indiquant où aller pour trouver celui que vous recherchez, Master.

Harry regarda l'objet d'un oeil songeur. On aurait dit un miroir très épais, de forme ronde, lisse d'un côté et mal dégrossi de l'autre, écorché par endroit et pourtant aussi doux que de la soie. Encore une oeuvre de la magie, à n'en pas douter, car ce n'est pas dans la nature que l'on trouve ceci. Il le retourna encore puis finit par demander à ses deux nouveaux conseillers.

-Ca marche comme un objet divinatoire?

-Non. Il faut que vous sachiez qui vous voulez voir précisément.

-D'accord.

Le chef des vampires fronça les sourcils et regarda la surface brillante. Il voulait savoir qui menaçait son pouvoir par des séries d'attentats.

Savoir qui osait défier le clan des vampires du Royaume Uni.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

POV

Il y a plus de paperasse à remplir qu'à Poudlard, c'est vraiment épuisant. Et tant de choses à régler encore! La majorité politique est toujours de mon côté, mais les Sangs Purs se dressent peu à peu, et c'est la faute à ces satanés Malefoy! Et il y a pire... Heureusement que les meurtres se prolongent. Et que personne n'a idée de ce dont il s'agit, car les Aurors passent pour des héros, les anciens Mangemorts, des suspects et la populace n'attend qu'un sauveur ou au moins un héros.

Moi, naturellement.

Mais avant, je dois finir cette paperasse agaçante et ces cocktails ennuyeux. Je ne m'étonne pas que Fudge ait été si... apathique! C'est à mourir ici! Même Fumseck préfère s'envoler loin plutôt que de rester. Mais il me fallait ce poste pour pouvoir enfin réaliser mon grand projet. Il ne manque plus que faire tomber ces vils hybrides qui ne font que parasiter le monde magique et enfin, l'épuration pourra commencer, en bonne et due forme.

Enfin, si Harry couve bien les œufs. Sans eux, pas de Grand projet possible, il me faut ces créatures pour détruire ces deux engeances. Que ces immondes hybrides comprennent qu'ils ne seront pas les détenteurs du pouvoir bien longtemps! Mais pour cela, je dois être patient... Je l'ai été une centaine d'année, je peux l'être encore quelques mois!

Enfiler ces robes fluorescentes commence à me lasser. Mais je ne peux décemment pas me défaire de l'image que j'ai montré jusqu'ici, elle fait partie de ma couverture après tout. Qui pourrait soupçonner un vieil homme un peu farfelu mais icône du Bien? Allons bon, mes lunettes en demi-lune et ma barbe me donnent l'air du papy bienveillant qu'on adore, et j'en ai bien besoin.

D'autant que ce soir, seront présentes des personnalités que je n'aimerait pas voir contre moi, du moins, pas tout de suite.

Et évidemment, pas un seul bonbon au citron à portée de main!

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Irina était grandement gênée par sa robe. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, dans le fond: en soie, elle épousait son corps athlétique et lui dessinait une silhouette idéale, le tout étant d'un pourpre qui enflammait le parme de ses yeux. Et le décolleté était assez plongeant pour inviter au regard sans être vulgaire. Non vraiment, une robe somptueuse, aussi chère que le collier qu'elle portait et les pendants d'argent à ses oreilles. Mais c'était une robe. Qui disait robe, disait peu de liberté de mouvements, surtout pour une robe longue. Et pire encore: elle disait aussi: chaussures à talons.

Non qu'Irina ne savait pas marcher avec la classe et la grâce féline qu'elle avait acquise avec le temps. Mais les talons aiguilles et les lacets lui semblaient comme autant de chaînes aux pieds. Et ça lui coupait toute chance de se battre _sérieusement_. Néanmoins, elle ne déparait pas dans cette atmosphère chic et Blaise, son partenaire du soir, en était ravi. Lui-même, avec une chemise d'un pourpre a la limite du noir et un pantalon noir provoquait l'imagination, mais pas le regard. Ils faisaient une paire parfaite, tous les deux. Après tout, ils représentaient officiellement le clan d'Harry pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Nul n'ignorait qu'Irina était la Dame aux Larmes de Sang, ni à quel point elle était dangereuse. Mais la voir accompagner son frère les avait stupéfiés, du moins en avait-ce été ainsi pour les initiés.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avait plissé les yeux, Arthur Weasley avait eu un haussement de sourcils perplexe et Mme Longdubat avait frémit. Les voir tous les deux là, c'était comme clamer que maintenant, le clan du Royaume Uni des Vampires avait mis la main sur l'ennemi le plus dangereux connu pour leurs ennemis. Mais pour Narcissa et Lucius, cela signifiait aussi que Draco avait décidé d'agir.

Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il fallait bien se choisir un camp, n'est-ce pas? Le couple fraternel discutait tranquillement avec des nobles aussi bien moldus, que nés-de-moldus et sorciers quand Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée. Aussitôt, une vague d'hostilité à son égard les traversa, et ce fut même presque palpable. Irina souriait pourtant toujours autant, et sa discussion n'était même pas interrompue, mais on la sentait tendue. Et Blaise fronça très, très légèrement un sourcil. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, ou bien il ne s'appelait pas Blaise Zabini!

Il y eut aussitôt des plats amenés, des serveurs empressés et des discussions avec le Premier Ministre qui permirent aux deux vampires de se fondre dans l'ambiance. Voire même... d'écouter. Oh, pas seulement les conversations, mais aussi les pensées. Les Zabini n'étaient pas là pour rien, ils étaient en mission pour Harry, plus qu'en simple visite courtoise à un dîner politique. Très vite, ils isolèrent les esprits qui les intéressaient.

Lucius.

Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore.

Severus Snape.

Il s'avéra que Lucius pensait à peu de chose près à l'ennui mortel que lui inspirait la soirée et qu'ensuite ses pensées avaient dérivé sur la tenue pour le moins tentatrice d'Irina. Severus avait fermé son esprit et cela ne les étonnait pas. Arthur Weasley s'inquiétait pour un de ses innombrables fils rouquins qui aurait encore fait une bêtise quelconque. Et Albus Dumbledore... Rien.

Le battement de son cœur était régulier mais un peu trop, ses pensées étaient bien emmurés derrière des barrières mentales très bien ancrées et il discutait avec force sourire avec Mme Longdubat, la plus âgée hormis le Ministre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ils étaient là pour découvrir quelque chose bon sang, et non pas pour rester les bras croisés! D'autant que les discussions -verbale tout du moins- ne les concernaient absolument pas.

-Blaise! C'est un plaisir de te revoir ici!

-Monsieur le Ministre! Vous n'avez pas changé depuis Poudlard!

-Eh bien, il faut rester fidèle à soi-même, n'est-ce pas? ET qui est cette charmante jeune fille que tu nous amènes?

-Oh, c'est ma soeur, Irina. Irina Zabini.

-Enchanté Miss...

Dumbledore, tout à son rôle de Ministre poli et curieux, fit un baisemain à la vampire, essayant de masquer la lueur calculatrice qui faisait briller ses yeux. Ainsi Zabini avait une soeur... qui n'était pas une Vampire, apparemment? En tout cas, il ne la connaissait pas. Et c'était un exploit, car il connaissait tous les mages et créatures du Royaume-Uni. Il faut toujours être bien renseigné.

Cependant Irina eut une réaction brutale, d'un mouvement elle força Dumbledore à lâcher sa main et s'éloigna rapidement vers un balconnet proche. Eurk. Sentir les lèvres de ce vieillard sur sa peau lui avait fait un choc.

Comment pouvait-on avoir une telle aura bénéfique et être aussi pourri de l'intérieur? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya sur le petit balcon et soupira. Que de temps perdu! Elle laissa planer son regard sur le Londres moldu quand une personne s'approcha d'elle.

-Restez où vous êtes où je vous jette un sort.

Irina ne rigolait pas, sa voix était glaciale. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Severus Snape, dont les cheveux noirs trop longs ne cachaient pas le rictus moqueur.

-Alors Irina, tu t'es trouvé un maître?

-Va te faire voir Snape. Je vois que tu n'as pas ta laisse ce soir, tu fais le bon chien en public?

-Chasseuse... ! Ne te mets pas à dos ceux qui sont les plus dangereux! On t'a laissée partir _ce_ soir là, ne l'oublie pas.

-Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte que de te remercier, Snape! Jamais vous ne m'aurez avec vous, et jamais ton Master ne gagnera !

-Et pourtant... C'est déjà fait.

Severus ricana, s'éloignant d'un bruissement élégant de cape et de robe de sorciers, laissant la jeune femme se perdre dans ses pensées. Quelque chose avait changé entre la dernière fois où elle avait vu Severus Snape et aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi?

Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Blaise. Plus tard. Elle revint vers les invités avec un faux sourire collé au visage et se prépara mentalement à la longue soirée.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Ils revinrent à Poudlard à l'aube, et Harry les attendait dans son bureau. Le rapport ne fut pas très consistant, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de la soirée, mais Blaise avait en revanche d'intéressantes conclusions.

-Master, Severus Snape était présent.

La nouvelle fit un choc à Harry. Son ancien professeur de Potions, accessoirement, Mangemort, était parti dès que Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard pour aller on ne savait où. Harry avait discrètement fait rechercher l'espion de Dumbledore pendant deux mois mais en vain, il semblait avoir disparu. Soucieux, il se tourna vers ses deux conseillers.

-Et?

-Il sentait la neige et le froid.

Deuxième choc pour Harry, qui plissa les yeux.

-Snape est un vampire?

Blaise allait répondre mais Irina fut plus rapide.

-Bien sûr que c'est un vampire! Il faut vraiment être aveugle, sourd et insensible pour ne pas s'en rendre compte! C'est même un membre de la garde rapprochée d'un Master!

-Laisse moi deviner... le _Nocti Master_ slave?

-Exact. Puisque les affiliations sont familiales, il s'avère que Severus Snape vient d'un territoire slave, enfin, sa famille d'il y a deux générations environ, avant qu'ils ne viennent au Royaume-Uni. Il est donc logique qu'il serve ce Master. Et il était là ce soir à cause des nouvelles qui se propagent sur votre Clan.

-Donc je récapitule: sur les bras nous avons des meurtres enfin expliqués -l'oeuvre de ce Zvoràk- commandités par un Master inconnu -probablement le Master slave- qui envoie des éclaireurs -Snape- sur mon territoire. De plus un marché noir du Sang s'est créé entre les vampires de bas étages de différents clans et Albus Dumbledore fait des modifications génétiques afin de se créer une armée supérieure à nous?

-Euh... en gros, c'est ça, oui.

Blaise et Irina hochèrent la tête en même temps. Harry parut fatigué d'un coup.

-Blaise, dès demain tu nous fera faire quelques papiers importants que je te dicterais. Irina?

-Oui, Master Potter?

-Accepteriez-vous le poste le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

**XxXx T.B.C. XxxXx**

Voilà une petit chapitre pour se remettre en bouche, il est évident que je conseille à toutes et à tous de relire la fic pour bien se plonger dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, Bel Uriel, ma chère amie tortionnaire moitié de neurones imaginaires l'a fait pour bien me critiquer.  
Le prochain arrive dans deux semaines.

N'oubliez pas la review, je vous en prie.

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa.


End file.
